The Cheshire Cat
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto orders a rare cat online... but he winds up with a humanoid instead! Worse, the humanoid keeps trying to molest him! Will Naruto return him? Will Sasuke LET him? SASUNaru, yaoi. Influenced by the manga 'Love Neko'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

_Chapter One_

**

* * *

**

Uzumaki Naruto had been lonely his whole life.

An orphan, he was used to being alone, as no one had ever adopted him. All through school he was friendless, until he met a few select people who saw the true Naruto. He lived alone, working hard at a high-paying job to earn his money, and he had saved up quite a bit.

Yet, he was still alone. Despite being rather attractive with blond hair and striking blue eyes, a slender body most women – and men – would kill for, and a beautiful tan, Naruto lived with no one, dated no one, and wanted to date no one.

So when Naruto received a knock at his door one afternoon he knew exactly what it was. He knew he was lonely, so he had decided to buy a pet – a cat, to be exact. Deciding to use some of his life savings, Naruto had scoured the Internet until he had come across a rare breed known as 'Uchiha'. He had immediately purchased one, delighted to acquire such an exotic pet.

Naruto threw the door open to reveal a tall, silver-haired man smiling down at him, a clipboard under one arm. Mismatched eyes glinted happily above a smooth face.

"You must be Uzumaki-san," he murmured after reading his clipboard. "My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "Where's my cat?"

"Right here," Kakashi chirped, shoving his clipboard under Naruto's nose and pointed to several blanks along the way. "Just sign here, here, here, and here."

Naruto snatched up the pen, scrawling his signatures on the paper.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san," the silver-haired man chirped. "Enjoy Sasuke!"

With that he stepped aside, his eyes curving into smiles. Naruto stared with wide eyes the moment the man moved.

Standing behind him was a man.

But at the same time he wasn't a man.

He had blue-black hair spiked up at the back of his head, the same colour as his twitching cat ears, sitting where his usual ears would have been. His firm, muscular body was in a casual pose, a long, sleek tail curling around his waist. Black eyes looked Naruto over slowly, tracing every inch of his body. Those eyes were filled with deep emotions, emotions that were way too human.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted. "What is this?"

"This is Sasuke," Kakashi continued. "Enjoy!"

With that he turned on his heel and marched off down the corridor. Naruto gaped after him for a moment.

"Hey!" he shouted as he hurried into the corridor. "I didn't order this!"

"Hn, dobe."

Naruto spun at the dark velvet voice, his eyes furious. "What did you say?" he shouted. Sasuke was leaning against the wall beside his apartment, a lazy smirk on his face.

"I called you dobe, dobe," Sasuke drawled. Naruto felt his face enflame with rage as he glared down the smug humanoid.

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke rolled his eyes before sauntering into Naruto's apartment. He looked around at the orange couch, the dark, low coffee table, and the plain bookshelves. The TV was large, as was the DVD collection next to it. It was obvious that Naruto stayed in a lot. "Where the hell are you going?"

Sasuke stopped just inside, looking back and giving Naruto a heart-melting smirk.

"Home, dobe," he replied simply. Naruto blinked before scowling.

"It's not your home, bastard!" he shouted as he dashed in after Sasuke. "I don't want you!"

Naruto finally seemed to hit a nerve. Sasuke whirled to face him, his eyes dark before he moved. _Fast. _One minute Naruto was glaring at the brunet, and the next he found himself pinned to the wall beside the door, Sasuke looming over him with his superior height.

"It is my home," Sasuke whispered, "you're my owner, I belong with you."

"You don't belong to me!" Naruto shouted, trying to push him off. "I'll – I'll return you!"

"I'm good enough," Sasuke snarled, pushing his body closer to Naruto's. "Deal with it."

Naruto gave up trying to push the obviously stronger male off of him, leaning back against the wall.

"This isn't fair!" Naruto whined. "You're not what I wanted in a pet at all!"

Sasuke moved back, releasing Naruto before eyeing him curiously.

"What did you want?" he asked, looking to the side and shoving his hands in the pockets of his plain, black pants. "You know, from a pet."

"I wanted a pet that would be waiting for me when I get home from work," Naruto groaned. "One who would lie on my lap, sleeping, while I stroked him…"

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's little daydream. Naruto flushed, eyes snapping to the cat.

"See bastard!" he snapped. "You won't do!"

Sasuke's eyes glinted as he moved forward, grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked down at their entwined hands. "What are you…?"

Sasuke dragged Naruto to the orange couch before them in the plainly decorated room. He threw Naruto down on it before dropping onto the couch next to him.

While Naruto whined at the harsh treatment, Sasuke quickly stretched out beside him, legs flopping over the edge of the couch as he rested his head and shoulders on Naruto's lap.

"There," Sasuke muttered, "stroke my hair."

Naruto stared down at the brunet before shaking his head slowly.

"You're crazy!" he snapped. Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto's hand, placing it on his head, touching his soft hair. Sasuke then closed his eyes, releasing a soft sigh.

Naruto stared down at the completely relaxed cat on his lap. It was _sort _of like he wanted…

Naruto hesitantly stroked Sasuke's hair, feeling the soft strands beneath his fingers. Sasuke sighed again before a soft purr filled the room, an obvious sign of his contentment. Naruto stroked his hair more, delighting in the purr that filled the room. Before he knew it, Sasuke was asleep.

Naruto stared down at the cat for a while longer before realization began to set in.

'_What the hell just happened?_'

* * *

"Stupid cat," Naruto growled as he dragged a spoon through the stir-fry. "Coming into my home… annoying me… sleeping on me…"

Naruto ignored the soft growl that sounded behind him as he poured the sauce into the wok. Sasuke had been sulking ever since Naruto had oh-so-kindly shoved him to the floor in order to wake him.

Naruto poured his meal into a bowl before sliding into a seat at his small table. Naruto ignored Sasuke who was obviously criticizing the kitchen with his eyes. Naruto knew it wasn't much, as it was plain. The counters were a plain grey, with wood cabinets. But it was nice, cosy, and reliable. Naruto didn't like flaunting his money. He had enough of it, enough to buy Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke…

"Oi, dumbass," he growled. "Where's my food?"

Naruto swallowed his mouthful, raising an eyebrow at the sulking cat. Sasuke was leaning on the table, eyes narrowed as he glared Naruto down. Sasuke managed to make his pose both demanding and pleading. His eyes were deep and dark, his bangs framing his eyes.

"Get your own," Naruto mumbled around a mouthful. "I bought cat food. I don't think you want it though."

"Do I look like I want to eat cat food?" Sasuke growled. "Give me some of yours."

"No!" Naruto snapped, cradling his bowl to his chest. "Get your own food!"

"Fine."

Sasuke stood, his eyes glinting evilly. He crossed with his incredible grace to stand beside Naruto, his hand snaking out to grab Naruto's chin.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded. "Sasu-"

Sasuke leaned in close, his breath fanning Naruto's face.

"Well then, I'll just have to take it from your mouth."

Sasuke's lips closed in over Naruto's quickly, causing his eyes to widen incredibly and the bowl to drop to the table, not noticing as the food spilled out. His eyes slid shut against his will as Sasuke's demanding tongue pried his lips apart. Naruto leant into the touch, not noticing as Sasuke's touch gathered up some of the food in his mouth, pulling it back into his own.

Naruto's mind seemed to catch up to him and he quickly shoved the cat off of him.

"Get off!" he shouted. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because I'm hungry," Sasuke said with a shrug, swallowing the food.

"That doesn't give you the right to kiss me!" Naruto shouted, pushing his chair back and backing away.

"It was the best way," Sasuke replied, advancing on the terrified man, "since you wouldn't cook for me."

Sasuke tilted Naruto's head up, leaning in to capture his lips again. Naruto squeaked, wanting to push the damn cat off, but Sasuke held him close, his other arm snaking around Naruto's slim waist. Naruto's body was brought against Sasuke's, held close by the cat.

"Ngh – no!" Naruto tore away, shaking his head. "No!"

Naruto pulled away from the cat, wide-eyed and terrified. Sasuke smirked down at him, his tongue sliding over his lips as he leaned in again. Naruto shrieked, pushing Sasuke away as he tore from the room.

"Ahh!" he screamed. "Pervert cat!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting down at the table. He straightened Naruto's bowl and picked up the chopsticks. Without hesitation Sasuke began to eat the stir-fry, a smirk on his face.

His owner tasted so nice.

* * *

"Okay, Sasuke!" Naruto announced in a slow voice, as if talking to a five-year-old. "You get to sleep on the couch!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as he looked Naruto over. Naruto was wearing a loose orange top and baggy, black pants. Sasuke couldn't help but want to slide those clothes off of him until he was completely exposed and helpless to Sasuke's will.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. He was still fully clothed.

"I got a bed for my cat," Naruto growled, pointing at a basket on the ground. "But you're too big."

"I won't sleep on the couch," Sasuke drawled. He was an Uchiha. Uchihas didn't sleep on couches. "Deal with it."

"You have to!" Naruto snapped, stomping his foot on the ground. "Until I return you!"

Sasuke simply tugged his top off, ignoring Naruto's shriek. His pants followed, falling to a heap on the floor. Sasuke kicked them to one side, leaving his boxers on.

"What are you doing?" Naruto shouted. "Put your clothes on!"

"No."

Sasuke crossed to Naruto in two steps, scooping him up into his arms and cradling him close. Naruto kept shrieking, trying to struggle out of Sasuke's tight arms. Sasuke simply dumped him on the bed before climbing in with him. Naruto tried to struggle out of the bed, but Sasuke held him close, tangling their legs and wrapping his tail around Naruto.

"Get off me!" Naruto shouted. "Bastard! Get off!"

"Go to sleep," Sasuke ordered. Naruto kept struggling, trying to get out of Sasuke's tight arms. Sasuke sighed before planting an open-mouthed kiss on Naruto's neck. He immediately froze up. "There we go…"

A soft purr rose from Sasuke, filling the room and reverberating into Naruto from Sasuke's chest. Naruto couldn't help but completely relax against Sasuke, his eyes sliding shut slightly as he let out a huff. Sasuke was pretty comfortable.

Sasuke smirked as he realized Naruto had fallen asleep. The adorable blond's hand had come up to rest on Sasuke's chest, his mouth open as soft snores filled the room. Sasuke kept purring, completely content with his gorgeous owner in his arms.

Sasuke placed a soft kiss on his dobe's head before closing his own eyes. He had never expected to get such a perfect owner.

And he was going make damn sure that Naruto wasn't going to return him.

* * *

Alright, the poll has spoken! 56% of you want _this _story, and 43% wanted 'The Hand That Feeds.' I am perfectly aware that doesn't add up to 100% and was rather confused by that myself.

Anyway, this story shall have priority.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"Okay, look, _Kakashi,_" Naruto growled, resisting the urge to add 'if that is your real name' to the end. "What I'm saying is that Sasuke isn't what I ordered at all! I ordered a cat!"

"_Isn't Sasuke a cat?_" Kakashi's voice was disgustingly cheerful over the phone.

"Well, I guess," Naruto groaned, "but I meant a cat-cat, like a feline! Not a freaky half-human thing!"

"_You ordered the Uchiha Breed, right?_" Kakashi asked after some papers rustled. Naruto gripped the phone harder, shuffling on the couch.

"Yeah!" he agreed. "It was called the Uchiha Breed or something."

"_That's what Sasuke is,_" Kakashi answered in a gleeful voice. "_He _is _the Uchiha Breed._"

"But he's not a cat!" Naruto shouted as he leapt to his feet. "He's a pervert and he keeps molesting me!"

"_Oh! That's easily fixed!_" Kakashi gushed over the phone.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "It is?" he asked, clutching the phone with two hands. "How?"

"_Have sex with him._"

"WHAT?" Naruto almost dropped the phone at the man's suggestion, catching it at the last minute. He stared down at it, trying not to freak out. "That's bestiality you freak!" he shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"_It's not bestiality,_" Kakashi scolded. "_That's what Sasuke is for – sex._"

"AHH!" Naruto thumped his head on the coffee table. "Nooooo…"

A pale hand snatched the phone out of Naruto's hand. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke glaring down at him as he raised the phone to his ear. "He won't return me," Sasuke snapped into the phone. "He won't call back." Sasuke hung up before dropping the phone onto its cradle.

"Don't do that!" Naruto shrieked as he leapt to his feet. "Bad cat!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt, spinning Naruto and slamming him against the wall. Naruto groaned as Sasuke's eyes bore into his. "I'm your pet," he growled. "You bought me. You _want _me."

"No, I don't!" Naruto shouted. "I don't!"

Sasuke let out a growl before he threw Naruto to the floor. Before Naruto could react Sasuke was straddling him, gripping his hands. Naruto shrieked, trying to push him off. Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto was preoccupied with his hands. "You're forgetting, Naruto," he purred. "I have another…"

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's tail rose from behind him.

"What…?" Naruto's eyes widened as the tail moved forward. "What the hell are you doing with that?"

Sasuke smirked, his hands keeping their tight grip on Naruto's as his tail slid to the waistband of Naruto's pants.

"Today I'm going to get you off with my tail."

"WHAT?" Naruto tried to struggle as Sasuke's tail slid into his pants. "Get off!" Sasuke ignored him, leaning in to trail his tongue up Naruto's neck as his tail wrapped around Naruto's cock. He began to stroke it, smirking at the moans Naruto released.

"No," Naruto groaned, "you can't… no… ahh!"

Sasuke's tail brought him closer and closer to completion, Naruto twisting and bucking. Sasuke leaned in to lick up Naruto's neck, tasting the delicate skin. Naruto tasted so delicious, and with every taste Sasuke got, he became more and more addicted.

The tail around his shaft sent Naruto spiralling into pleasure. He barely noticed the tongue trailing along his neck, and his hands were no longer trying to push Sasuke off, but were hanging onto him for dear life. He was being pushed closer and closer to the edge.

Sasuke's eyes devoured Naruto as his back arched. Naruto released a great shuddering breath just as his orgasm hit. A low whine sounded from Naruto's throat as he came, coating his pants and Sasuke's tail.

Naruto panted heavily as he looked up at Sasuke through cloudy eyes. Sasuke smirked down at him, pulling his tail out of Naruto's pants. He brought the slender appendage to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lap at the come staining it.

Naruto's breath caught at the sight before his mind caught up. With a loud shriek he shoved Sasuke off of him, scrambling from the room and down the hall to his bedroom. Sasuke chuckled as he finished cleaning his tail, eyes locked down the hall where Naruto had vanished.

Sasuke was getting to him.

* * *

Naruto glared down at the black eyes that were watching him in confusion. Naruto narrowed his eyes further, his nose practically touching another one.

"Naruto, what the fuck are you doing, dude?"

At the sound of his master's voice Akamaru's tongue shot out to run up Naruto's face. Naruto frowned, leaning back away from him. His glare changed from the large dog to his owner. "Hey, Kiba," he whined at the shaggy haired brunet. "How come _you _get a normal pet?"

Kiba rolled dark eyes, sitting on the couch across from Naruto's. Instantly the large dog leapt over to him, curling up beside him on the couch. "Because I'm not a retard," Kiba explained. "I didn't order a pet over the internet."

Naruto scowled as he reclined back against his neighbour's couch. Kiba lived across the hall from him; they were good friends. His large dog, Akamaru, was quiet and well tempered, so he was allowed to stay. Not that Kiba would have given him up anyway.

"My stupid cat molests me," Naruto grumbled. "He's a pervert…"

The door to Kiba's apartment flew open suddenly and the aforementioned cat stalked in. His eyes narrowed as they fell on Naruto. "Alright, dobe," he growled. "You've been gone an hour alre-"

Sasuke froze, his eyes growing wide as he stared at the other couch. From his place beside Kiba, Akamaru growled, baring teeth at the cat. The two remained locked in a heated stare as the two owners suddenly realized what was going on.

'_Oh shit…_' As the thought passed through the two human's heads, simultaneously – Akamaru snarled, launching himself off the couch and at Sasuke. Before the cat could move beyond bringing a hand up to shield his face, Akamaru was on him, his teeth sinking into a pale arm as the two pets tumbled to the ground.

Naruto let out a rather girly scream, throwing himself at Akamaru and tugging the large dog off of Sasuke. Kiba grabbed the dog by the collar, pulling sharply. Akamaru obeyed his master, backing away from Sasuke while snarling.

Naruto was on Sasuke in seconds. The cat found Naruto wrapped around his chest, cradling his arm carefully as he screamed at Kiba to get an ambulance.

"Ambulance, or vet?" Kiba asked with a slight snicker. Naruto's head shot up and he glared at Kiba with icy blue eyes.

"It's not funny!" he screamed. "Do something!" Naruto returned his attention to Sasuke, carefully pressing a jumper from the floor to the wound. Once it was covered he buried his face in Sasuke's chest, barely noticing he was kneeling in between the cat's open legs.

"Dobe," Sasuke began gently. "It's not that bad."

Naruto fisted his top, pulling him closer. "You best not fucking die," he hissed. "Don't you fucking die!"

Sasuke wrapped his uninjured hand awkwardly around Naruto, pulling him closer. Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke's, wanting to seek comfort in the dark and warmth.

Sasuke looked over the bright mop of hair at Kiba. Kiba rolled his eyes before picking up a nearby phone. "I'll call my sister," he muttered. "She's a vet." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he tugged Naruto closer. Kiba ignored the glare. "Dude, you're part cat," he pointed out as he entered numbers, "and Akamaru's a dog. It makes sense."

Kiba strode from the room as he brought the phone to his ear. Sasuke patiently rocked Naruto back and forth, stroking Naruto's back and ignoring the pain in his arm. A vet… if he had been a human he would have been taken to a doctor. Of course, if he had been human the stupid dog wouldn't have attacked him. Hell, if he had been human Naruto would have probably accepted him by now instead of being freaked out by every touch.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the shaking Naruto, ignoring his chant of, 'Don't die, don't die, don't die.'

* * *

To say Sasuke fascinated Inuzuka Hana was an understatement. She prodded at his ears, poked his tail and bared his teeth, amazed – until Sasuke bit her hand. Her yelp of pain brought her to Naruto's attention. In an instant Naruto was out of Sasuke's arms, tackling Hana and screeching for her to 'fix' Sasuke.

Sasuke growled, reaching out to tug Naruto back into his arms. Naruto didn't struggle; he simply wrapped his arms around Sasuke in return. Sasuke held his injured arm out to the vet. "You'll have to work with him here," he said. He wasn't letting Naruto go. Hana nodded, setting her kit down and opening it.

Hana was good at her job. She cleaned Sasuke's wound quickly and efficiently, bandaging it neatly. She scrawled down a number for Naruto to call if it got infected, but she doubted it would. The whole time the vet was working, Naruto had remained huddled against Sasuke, clutching his top and muttering to himself.

Finished, Hana rose. She crossed immediately to where Akamaru was sulking. She leaned down, her face expressionless as Akamaru looked back up at her, and then she flicked his nose. "Bad puppy!" she scolded. Akamaru let out a low whine, his ears going down. "No attacking Sasuke!"

Akamaru slunk out of the room as Hana left. Once his sister was gone Kiba approached Naruto, leaning down to touch his back. "Hey, Naruto," he muttered. "It's okay."

A low growl tore from Sasuke's throat as he pulled Naruto away from Kiba's touch. Kiba raised an eyebrow before backing away slightly. "Whoa," he chuckled, "jealous much?"

Sasuke ignored the loud dog-man, cuddling Naruto closer and enjoying his time with his owner. If only Naruto was this cuddly all the time. Sasuke curled his tail around Naruto's waist along with his arms, burying his nose in sunshine locks and inhaling the scent deeply.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief once he realized Sasuke was alright. He was out of danger. He was fine. He had been so damn scared – Sasuke had been in danger, and his body had just reacted. He had wanted to make sure he was okay, make sure he was still there. So he had…

Naruto's eyes shot open as he realized he was wrapped up in Sasuke's arms, the cat's tail curving around him.

"AHH! PERVERT-CAT!"

* * *

Sasuke couldn't keep a smirk from curving on his face as he leaned back in his chair, watching as Naruto darted around the kitchen making him lunch. His owner had been exceedingly nice to him since the attack, caring for him and waiting on him.

Naruto dropped the plate in front of his pet, smiling at Sasuke. He wanted the cat to stay happy. He had lately realized that when the cat became unhappy he ended up molesting Naruto. So yeah, a happy Sasuke was a good Sasuke.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the food before him before looking back up at Naruto. "I'm injured," he drawled with a smirk. "You need to feed me."

Naruto's eyes narrowed briefly before he sighed and sat next to the cat. Keep the cat happy. Keep the cat happy. Picking up the chopsticks he picked up a piece of sushi from the plate, pressing it against Sasuke's lips. The cat smirked, his tongue darting out to lap at the food before he opened his mouth pointedly. Naruto set the piece of food inside, nodding in satisfaction as the cat chewed obediently. He withdrew, but Sasuke's pale hand darted out to grab his own. Sasuke's eyes locked on Naruto's, the cat lowered his lips to Naruto's hand, licking up a stray piece of rice.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked suspiciously as Sasuke kept licking him. "Sasuke?"

"Cats lick their owners all the time," Sasuke replied with a shrug. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Stop it," he ordered. Sasuke licked his hand one more time before obeying.

Naruto picked up a new piece of food, and Sasuke opened his pale mouth instantly. Naruto fed the cat quickly, dunking the sushi in soy sauce or wasabi when it was requested. "I guess you'll be staying for a while," Naruto muttered, completely forgetting his 'keep Sasuke happy' plan. "I can't exactly return you injured."

"You won't be returning me at all," Sasuke growled, glaring at Naruto.

"You're obviously delusional with illness," Naruto murmured as he lowered the chopsticks. "We'll talk later." Naruto rose, exiting the kitchen.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto go. There was no way in hell Naruto was returning him.

* * *

As usual that night Sasuke refused to sleep on the couch. Naruto's pride prevented him from sleeping on the couch himself. His pet wasn't kicking him out of his bed. Naruto tried to place strict boundaries every night during the week Sasuke had been with him, consisting of 'personal space bubbles' and strong views on snoring, but Sasuke always broke most of the rules, happily invading Naruto's private space, curling his tail around Naruto and bringing him closer.

Naruto always wound up in Sasuke's arms, face enflamed as he relaxed into the warm embrace. He would never admit it, but it wasn't that bad. Sasuke was always touchy-feely when Naruto got back from work. He obviously missed Naruto during the day and to say Naruto didn't like that someone was waiting for him, missing him, when he got home would be a flat out lie.

So that night Naruto found himself curled up against Sasuke's chest as he read a book, Sasuke happily purring in his ear. It was quite nice. Sasuke wasn't being overly perverted and was keeping his hands – and tail – to himself. The only affection was the embrace they were in and the hand running through Naruto's soft hair.

Naruto yawned loudly as he blinked owlishly. He was getting tired. The hand in his hair vanished suddenly, only to reappear to take his book. "Eh?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was marking his page with his frog-decorated bookmark. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke placed the book on the bedside table before smiling down at Naruto. "Bedtime," he murmured as he clicked out the light. As Naruto tried to adjust to the sudden darkness, Sasuke slid them down into the bed. His eyes were perfectly adapted to the light, of course, and he carefully arranged them so that Naruto was practically lying on him.

"Hmm." Naruto ignored the awkwardly comfortable position and relaxed against Sasuke's chest. Allowing himself a brief moment of weakness, he snuggled against the warmth. He looked up, trying to pierce the darkness, but couldn't.

Taking advantage of Naruto's blindness Sasuke leaned in, pressing his lips to Naruto's in a soft kiss. He had been good all night, keeping his hands to himself when all he had wanted to do was molest his owner until dawn, so he decided he deserved that moment of sweetness.

Naruto growled lightly and Sasuke withdrew. Naruto dropped his head forward onto the cat's chest, blushing. "Stop that," he mumbled. "Bad kitty."

Sasuke ignored his owner, tightening his arms and tail around Naruto. Sasuke loved holding Naruto, as he always fit so perfectly into Sasuke's arms. "Good night, Naruto," Sasuke breathed. He closed his eyes and missed the slight smile that flickered onto Naruto's face.

"Good night," Naruto whispered in return. He liked having someone say 'good night' to him, as much as he liked having someone say 'good morning' and 'welcome home'.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Naruto liked Sasuke.

* * *

And there's the second chapter. If you like this story, you can show your appreciation by **_Reviewing!!_**

Reviews fuel my ego. And my plot bunnies.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Naruto rubbed his eye sleepily as he stumbled from the couch where he had been napping. Whenever Sasuke purred around him he was always lulled into a daze, and it was easy to fall asleep, which he had – again. Damn cat…

Naruto opened the door, ready to growl at whoever had woken him with their loud knocking. To his surprise, Kakashi was standing on his doorstep, eyes grave. The usually cheerful man was gone, in his place a stern businessman.

"Kakashi," Naruto's voice was cautious, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, you asked me to come," Kakashi replied as he shuffled some papers. "We have a new owner for Sasuke, as requested. Ready and eager, here to collect Sasuke right away."

"Ne-New owner?" Naruto whispered. "What…?"

Kakashi stepped aside to reveal a pale man with glinting golden eyes. His dark black hair framed his slender face as his lips drew back into a condescending sneer.

"Naruto, this is Orochimaru," Kakashi introduced. "Sasuke!" The cat was there almost immediately. His eyes narrowed as he saw Kakashi and Orochimaru before he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"What?" he demanded. Kakashi met the cat's eyes squarely.

"Sasuke," he began, "meet Orochimaru. He will be your new owner."

"No." The word was out of Sasuke's mouth instantly as he moved closer to Naruto. His tail began to bristle, the usually sleek appendage becoming bushy.

"You have no choice," Kakashi continued. "The choice is Naruto's."

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's angry eyes. The black orbs were crackling with hatred, striking down Orochimaru. "No," the word was a soft whisper from Naruto's mouth, unheard by anyone else.

"Just sign here," Kakashi said, holding out a clipboard, "here and here."

Naruto stared down at the sheet, his eyes wide. He just needed to sign that – if he signed that Sasuke would be gone. The perverted cat that molested him, insisted they share a bed, kissed him whenever he was given a chance with those soft, soft lips…

"NO!" the clipboard was slapped out of Kakashi's hand as Naruto stepped back slightly. "No, no, no!"

Sasuke was rigid around him, perfectly still. His eyes were wide as he stared down at Naruto who was glaring up at Kakashi.

A smile slid onto Kakashi's face as he bent to pick up the clipboard. "Well then," he chuckled, "okay."

"Wait!" the new man, Orochimaru, hissed the word. His eyes were livid as he glared down at Naruto, his nails biting into the skin of his palms. "That's not right!" the man growled. Kakashi turned to him with a shrug.

"We can't do anything," Kakashi replied. "Naruto is Sasuke's legal owner."

"This isn't over!" the man hissed before turning on his heel. He stalked down the corridor, away from the apartment. With a slight wave Kakashi followed, practically skipping.

As soon as they were gone Naruto slammed the door. The goddamn nerve of them, assuming they could just show up and take Sasuke from him! Who did they think they were?

Before Naruto could think it over any further Sasuke slammed him into the door, his lips firmly attached to Naruto's. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth, tracing everything. Naruto tried to push him off, and Sasuke moved back slightly to glare down at him.

"No," he hissed, "you're keeping me; you don't get to push me away! You _want_ me!"

Naruto blushed heavily, eyes darting to the side. He slumped against the door, ignoring Sasuke's body pressed close to his.

"Don't look too much into it," he mumbled as he closed his eyes briefly. Sasuke purred slightly as he leaned in to trace Naruto's neck with his tongue. For once, Naruto allowed it. He leaned his head back, gasping softly as Sasuke began to suck on his neck. Naruto was powerless to stop Sasuke as he marked Naruto's neck over and over again.

Naruto took in a great shuddering breath as his hands found purchase in Sasuke's dark hair. He gripped the soft locks tightly, his eyes sliding closed. Sasuke made his way slowly but surely down, his hands sliding up Naruto's stomach, dragging the top adorning him with it. Sasuke's hands were overly cold on Naruto's warm skin, making him pant slightly.

Once the top was bunched up high enough Sasuke smoothly transferred his lips from neck to chest. He wrapped his lips around a nipple, sucking harshly. Naruto couldn't repress his moan, no matter how much he tried, his hands tugging tighter on dark locks. Sasuke's hands moved back down to Naruto's pants, and his owner barely noticed as his pants were unbuttoned and the zipper slid down.

Naruto did, however, notice as Sasuke's hand slid straight into his pants, moving into his boxers as well. The cool hand wrapped around his hard shaft, causing Naruto to gasp loudly. Sasuke switched nipples as he drew Naruto out of his pants, his hand moving in quick practised strokes.

"Naa…" Naruto looked down at where Sasuke was still feasting on his chest. "Sa-Sas…"

The cat smirked around the nipple in his mouth before he dropped to his knees, making sure to trail his tongue down Naruto's chest. Once Sasuke was level with Naruto's erect member, he gripped its base, leaning out to swipe his tongue over the tip. Naruto's breathing hitched and his grip tightened in Sasuke's hair. One hand slid out, sliding up to cover his mouth as he watched Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke smirked up at him before leaning in to swallow Naruto's cock in one smooth move.

Naruto moaned loudly, and even though his hand muffled the sound it was the sweetest thing Sasuke had ever heard. Sasuke sucked harder on his owner's tasty cock, wanting more and more noises.

And Naruto delivered. He moaned and groaned against his hand, bright blue eyes sliding closed as a blush danced across his cheeks. Sasuke swallowed around Naruto, tasting the salty pre-come. Another low groan escaped Naruto as his head thumped against the wall. Sasuke sucked harder, drawing Naruto closer to the edge. He wanted to taste his owner. He wanted to know what his essence tasted like.

As if on cue Naruto's hand tightened in his hair painfully. A spasm rocked his body as he came hard into Sasuke's eagerly waiting mouth. Sasuke allowed Naruto to thrust half-heartedly into his mouth as he rode out the orgasm, while Sasuke swallowed everything down. The cat let out a soft moan at the taste before allowing Naruto's limp member to slip from his mouth.

Naruto slid to the floor, his knees finally giving out. He was still panting as he stared up at Sasuke who was looking down at him smugly. Sasuke moved in, stealing Naruto's breath with a deep, yet gentle kiss. Once Naruto was successfully turned into a pile of goo Sasuke withdrew, reaching up to caress Naruto's whisker-scratched cheek before withdrawing. He rose, smiling softly as Naruto's eyes followed him.

Sasuke left the room, leaving his dazed dobe behind him. He had gotten away with _that,_ but he wasn't going to push his luck.

The dobe was basically cornered.

--

As Naruto stared up at the ceiling above his bed his thoughts revolved around Sasuke as usual. That damn confusing cat. Naruto had no idea when he began to lust after the cat, but he couldn't deny it now. He wanted Sasuke. He was going to keep Sasuke, and nothing was going to change that.

As he remembered his encounter with Sasuke earlier, Naruto blushed. He had been so angry with Kakashi, so angry at that man, Orochimaru, so angry at himself. He hated himself for pushing Sasuke away for so long and whining at Kakashi over it.

But most of all, Naruto was angry at Sasuke. Sasuke had weaselled his way into Naruto's heart, settling in quite comfortably. Naruto had the feeling that if Sasuke were torn away from there now he would leave a large, gaping hole behind.

Naruto sat up suddenly. Where was Sasuke? Naruto had gone to take a nap, leaving the cat on the couch reading. Sasuke had thrown him a look that obviously said 'Where the hell are you going?' but Naruto had ignored him.

Naruto swung his legs over the edge of the bed before rising. Stretching on the way Naruto shuffled into the kitchen. Lying innocently on the table was a scrawled note from the cat in neat writing.

Dobe,

I've gone for a walk. Back later.

Sasuke

Naruto shrugged before scrunching the note up and tossing it to the floor. He knew Sasuke would pick it up later and bitch to him about it, but Naruto didn't care.

Crossing to the door Naruto pulled his keys from his pocket and left, locking the door behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he strode down the hall, wondering where Sasuke was.

--

Sasuke ignored the strange looks he got as he wandered down a long street. He was sick of being cooped up inside, and the dobe had gone to take a nap without him, so Sasuke had gone for a walk, refusing to believe he was sulking.

Sasuke turned down into a small alley, stopping as he saw an innocent cat staring at him. The animal had russet red fur and large ruby eyes. Sasuke approached the cat, a small smile on his face. He held out a hand to the animal and his smile grew as the cat butted his hand. Sasuke crouched down next to him, rubbing his head and earning a purr.

"Well, a kitty with a kitty..."

The hairs flew up on Sasuke's neck as his tail bristled. The cat before him let out a hiss before turning and fleeing. Sasuke rose and turned to face the speaker, his tail wrapping around his body.

Orochimaru smirked as he took a step closer to the cat. Sasuke took a step back. He did not like the pale man _at all. _"Come home with me, kitty," Orochimaru cooed. "I'll buy you a new collar and we can 'play' all night."

Sasuke's stomach rolled at the man's words and he stepped back again, his eyes boring into golden ones. "Piss off," he hissed. "Come near me and I'll kick your ass!"

Golden eyes narrowed, as Orochimaru's silky look became a frown.

"Don't be difficult," he warned Sasuke. "I will use force if I must."

Footsteps broke the tension as Naruto came tearing around the corner behind Sasuke, skidding to a halt beside the cat. "Sasuke!" he shouted. "There you ar – AHH! SNAKE!"

Sasuke smirked as Orochimaru glared at Naruto, his tail slinking around Naruto's waist.

"Fuck off," Sasuke said as he looked down at Naruto. "I've got an owner."

"And you are his _pet_," Orochimaru snarled. "He'll get sick of you soon, and when he does, I'll be waiting."

"No I won't!" Naruto shouted. He had no idea what the pale man was doing there, but he didn't like it. "I won't get sick of him!"

"Please," Orochimaru sniffed, "he's a tool, nothing more. Or maybe… _he'll _get sick of _you._"

Naruto didn't wait to hear anymore. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him from the alley. Sasuke didn't resist, he allowed Naruto to drag him down the street and back to their apartment. Naruto was fuming the whole way in the elevator, ignoring Sasuke's loud purring. Once they reached their apartment Naruto had shoved Sasuke inside, slamming the door behind them.

"I bought you," Naruto snarled as Sasuke turned to face him. "I _own _you. You belong to me! _With _me!"

"I know," Sasuke replied calmly. He wasn't going to argue with that, he had been telling Naruto that since he arrived. Naruto shoved Sasuke down onto the couch, straddling the cat. His angry blue eyes bored into Sasuke's.

"You can't leave!" Naruto shouted, a slight hint of distress in his voice. "You can't!"

Sasuke was always a cat of opportunity. He saw his openings and took advantage of them – like with Akamaru – like now.

Sasuke's lips closed over Naruto's as his hand snaked into golden hair, pulling the soft mouth closer. Naruto didn't protest for once, his own hands fisting dark locks and tugging the hot mouth desperately closer. Sasuke allowed his tongue to dance along Naruto's lower lip and he almost moaned as it opened for him.

As Sasuke's tongue snaked into his mouth Naruto increased his grip on the cat's hair. Sasuke's hands were racing up Naruto's shirt, rubbing his heated skin and earning him moans from his adorable dobe. Naruto was soon rocking back and forth on Sasuke's lap, increasing pressure between their groins. Sasuke pulled his mouth free in order to latch onto Naruto's neck, sucking and biting. Naruto panted heavily as Sasuke reached his collarbone, sucking on Sasuke's neck himself as Sasuke tugged down his collar.

They didn't stop to think as Sasuke tore Naruto's top from his body. The sexual tension had built up to an unbearable level, visible as Sasuke's shirt joined Naruto's on the floor. Their mouths roamed all over each other, tasting delicious flesh and leaving marks. When Naruto began to undo Sasuke's pants the cat decided to do something logical, rising and holding Naruto close to him. Naruto was suckling on a pale shoulder as his legs automatically slid around a firm waist. Sasuke carried his owner awkwardly to their room, tossing him on the bed. Naruto dragged Sasuke down with him, their mouths meeting in a wet and heated clash.

Sasuke settled in between Naruto's legs, quickly undoing the pants that were blocking the rest of his dobe from him. Naruto kicked them away impatiently, reaching for Sasuke's. Sasuke shed himself of the clothes before Naruto could touch them, pulling off Naruto's boxers while he was at it. His had vanished along with his pants.

When the two of them were completely nude Sasuke expected Naruto's shyness to kick it. However, he seemed to grow even bolder, bucking up against Sasuke, desperately wanting contact. Sasuke ground his hips down, a low moan sounding from his throat at the friction, echoed by Naruto. Their mouths had come apart, but neither knew or cared when, and Naruto decided he needed to do something with his mouth to stem the flow of moans.

When Naruto latched his mouth back onto Sasuke's neck, Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing. His adorable dobe was trying to hide his pretty noises, trying to keep them from Sasuke's ears. Sasuke would not have that. He moved down out of Naruto's reach, taking a waiting nipple into his mouth. Naruto's breath became ragged as Sasuke sucked, and then the moans began to slip out. Sasuke began to tweak the other nipple, smirking around the one in his mouth as Naruto's noises became louder. His tail twitched slightly and Sasuke decided it had sat out long enough. He brought it up to wrap around Naruto's cock, rubbing it softly.

Naruto thrashed on the bed at the triple assault, his mind a pile of goo. If he had been thinking he might have thought to ask where Sasuke's other hand was, but as it was he didn't even think about it until the hand on his nipple vanished.

"Sa-Sasuke?" he panted, looking down at the dark hair showing that the cat was still feasting on his chest. "Wha-Wha-ahh!"

Naruto's head fell back against the pillows as Sasuke's tail squeezed him slightly before rubbing him harder. Naruto's mind was wiped blank, until he felt a cool finger circling his entrance.

Naruto's breath caught before he forced himself to relax. He wanted this, _God _he wanted this. He spread his legs further, looking down at Sasuke with hazy eyes. Sasuke's dark eyes peered up at him, filled with lust and desire. Naruto had never seen someone look at him with so much need and want. A soft smile flittered onto Naruto's face as he looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at him before smirking.

Naruto gasped, his eyes slamming closed as the finger pushed in. The tail around his cock began to move faster, distracting him from the finger, but Naruto's hands snaked down to catch the tail, stopping the movements. Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes on him but he ignored it, focusing on the finger moving in and out of him. He wanted to focus on it, feel it, revel in it. It felt good. When Sasuke added a second finger, stretching his tight entrance, Naruto's hands retreated, letting the tail move again. Sasuke quickly took his mind off the pain, distracting him in the most pleasurable way. Soon a third finger was added, and Naruto's face screwed up. Okay, now it was hurting.

"Naruto, look at me," Sasuke breathed, leaning up until he was face to face with his owner. "Naruto."

Naruto's eyes slid open and he looked straight into Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke smiled softly before leaning in to capture plump lips. Naruto gave over to the kiss entirely, a low moan travelling from his mouth to Sasuke's.

Naruto tore his lips free in order to shriek, reaching up to grab Sasuke's arms. Sasuke stared down at Naruto, and was shocked to see the lust and desire in his eyes become more prominent.

"Touch that again," Naruto whispered. "Oh God, please, touch that again!"

Sasuke prodded the spot inside of Naruto, smirking as Naruto shrieked again. He poked it a few more times before deciding that was enough.

Sasuke withdrew from Naruto entirely, sitting back on his haunches and inspecting Naruto. Naruto panted heavily, looking up at him. Sasuke's tail slithered down from Naruto's member, sliding lower. Naruto's eyes narrowed and in an instant he sat up, catching the slippery tail.

"No!" he hissed. "No way in hell!"

Sasuke pouted but nodded, his tail retreating. He would stick it inside Naruto another time. He quickly uncapped the tube of lube again, squirting more onto his hand before slathering it onto his hard cock. Naruto wriggled slightly on the bed, eyes on Sasuke's.

Sasuke leant in, positioning himself at the stretched entrance. His eyes were locked onto Naruto's, silently asking permission. Naruto nodded, the movement desperate.

"Oh God yes," he panted. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Sasuke began to push in, gripping Naruto's hips. Naruto's face screwed up as he twisted slightly. As Sasuke slowly impaled himself in the hot, tight heat, Naruto managed to twist until he was on his side, his hands curled into fists and tucked beneath his chin as he screwed up his face. Sasuke smirked as he shuffled to straddle one of Naruto's legs, the movement pushing him in deeper. He threw Naruto's other leg over his shoulder before pushing in until he was fully sheathed.

Naruto let out a desperate sob, squirming on Sasuke's cock. He wiggled slightly until Sasuke leant in to suck on his side. As he waited for Naruto to adjust he left mark after mark on his owner, smirking at each one.

Naruto took a deep breath before wiggling slightly. He looked back at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay," Naruto whispered, "move."

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He withdrew before slamming back in, causing Naruto to cry out. Sasuke repeated the action until he was slamming into Naruto, no particular pattern or rhythm to his thrusts.

"Uwa!" Naruto's face was screwed up as he gripped the bed. "Ngh… S'ke! Naaa!"  
Sasuke was delighted in the noises Naruto was making, and he slammed in harder, moving until he was hitting Naruto's prostate. Naruto screeched, a beautiful sound, tearing at the sheets. Sasuke chuckled as he hit it again and again, his tail snaking up to pump Naruto's cock. Naruto let out a low sob at the added pleasure, pulling the sheets up more.

Sasuke let out a low throaty groan as he leaned over Naruto. The heat, the pressure, _everything, _was incredible. Their combined scents were filling the air, making Sasuke dizzy as they assaulted his nose. He wanted his scent to be on Naruto permanently, imbedded in his skin. He wanted everyone to know that Naruto belonged to him, and he belonged to Naruto.

Naruto let out a loud cry and Sasuke moved faster. They were both close to completion. Sasuke wanted them to come together, finding that final moment of bliss at the same time. Naruto looked up at him as he rolled over onto his stomach, Sasuke pushing up to free his leg as he slid the one on his shoulder down. He gripped Naruto's hips tighter, leaning over him and slamming in with all his strength. The bed smacked against the wall as Naruto cried out, Sasuke hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Suddenly, Naruto tightened around him, a loud scream tearing from his throat as he came, coating Sasuke's tail and his own chest. As the ring of muscle tightened around him Sasuke came, thrusting a few more times, causing the come to leak out of Naruto's ass and splatter. Sasuke didn't care, and he suspected Naruto didn't either. He simply collapsed onto his owner, sliding out at the same time. As they both caught their breath Naruto wiggled beneath him. Sasuke rolled over, allowing the dobe to breathe and roll onto his back.

"Now," Sasuke panted, "you ca-can't return me."

Naruto looked over at him with unreadable eyes before a soft smile slipped onto his face.

"I don't want to."

* * *

Ok, my lovelies, I am well aware that they had sex. However, not everything is all sunshine and rainbows now. Far from it. Keep that in mind and enjoy.

On another note, my beta and I have been discussing it, and I might just put M-Preg into this story. I've got it all planned out, and it's logical, so don't worry. See, if M-Preg is icluded, the story will be **longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Sasuke snorted at the t-shirt Naruto held up, shaking his head. Naruto favoured him with a glare before tossing it back onto the pile of discount clothes before him. He reached for another top but Sasuke simply slapped his hand away before he could touch it.

"Fine!" Naruto snapped. "Find something yourself then!"

Sasuke nodded as he wandered off, ready to find something more tasteful. He didn't want to admit it, but his dobe did look good in orange, and other bright colours. He poked through a couple of items before moving on to the next rack.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's head snapped straight back to his owner at the loud, female voice. A pink haired girl was hurrying across the store to Naruto, a large smile on her face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as she reached Naruto, throwing her arms around his neck. Naruto smiled back, hugging the girl tight in return.

"Hey, Sakura," he chirped as Sasuke slunk closer. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much Naruto," she giggled, as he released her. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been… busy."

Sasuke eyed the girl warily as she jutted out a hip and twirled her hair around a finger.

"Well, we should go out to dinner," she suggested. "You know, to catch up."

Sasuke's breath caught and he held himself back from launching at the woman. She was flirting with him! She was flirting with _his _dobe! Sasuke's tail bristled and he resisted from wrapping himself around Naruto and hissing at the woman.

"Sure!" Naruto agreed, too oblivious to realize that she was flirting. "Sounds great!"

Sasuke eyed the woman irritably. Not only was she human, but she was _female. _Is that what Naruto wanted? A human female?

"Ok, I'll call you!" Sakura said. She threw her arms around Naruto's neck once more, pushing her body close against his. Sasuke let out a slight growl, unheard by both humans, and then she was gone.

In an instant Sasuke was beside Naruto. He could still smell the woman's odd scent lingering on his dobe. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Home," he growled. "Now, dobe."

"Eh?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide innocent eyes. "But I'm not done!"

Sasuke calmly grabbed Naruto's arm, dragging him out of the store. They were going home, and he was going to erase that human's scent and replace it with his own.

Sasuke wasn't insecure…

* * *

Sasuke snaked his arms around Naruto, purring in satisfaction at the smells that reached his nose. Naruto smelt of himself, Sasuke and their sex. Sasuke liked that. He snuggled closer to his owner, pulling the blankets up to cover them more.

Naruto shuffled, frowning and trying to push Sasuke off of him.

"Move over, will ya?" he grumbled. "It's too hot."

"No," Sasuke replied, tightening his grip on Naruto.

"It's too warm!" Naruto whined, pushing at Sasuke's chest. "Ge' off!"

Sasuke glared down at the struggling dobe in his arms before releasing him. Naruto was on the other side of the bed in an instant, sighing in relief and flopping out onto his back. Sasuke's hands shook for a moment before he rose, snatching up some clothes on the way before stalking out.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke left. What was his problem? Knowing he would sulk for ages otherwise, Naruto sighed and pushed himself up, preparing to go after him. Pain shot through his spine and he flopped back down, blushing scarlet.

"Stupid cat," he groaned, rolling onto his stomach to bury his face into his pillow. "I can't walk…"

In the kitchen Sasuke finished tugging the top over his head before running a hand through his dark hair. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Once he and Naruto made love they were supposed to live happily, having lots of fun and sex. But the stupid dobe was being an idiot. He was pushing Sasuke away.

Sasuke frowned as he crossed the apartment to the door and left. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he strode down the corridor, thinking. If Sasuke had been female, would Naruto want to cuddle with him after? The thought of his owner curled up with that pink haired human made Sasuke want to vomit. He kicked at the door as he left the building, glaring down all who met his eye. If he was human, Naruto would go out in public with him more. He would be proud of Sasuke, he would show him off, he wouldn't get pissed when Sasuke left lots of hickeys up his neck.

A small mew brought Sasuke's attention to his feet. There sat the cat from the other day, his russet red head tilted to the side. Sasuke smiled, squatting down to pat him. He began to purr immediately and Sasuke joined in, happy that the cat was happy. Animals were so much simpler. They mated because they had to, not for pleasure. Well, except for pigs. But ew. Just ew.

Sasuke sighed, looking into curious ruby eyes. If he were a normal cat it would be so much simpler. Naruto would be happy, he would be happy, and these stupid human emotions wouldn't be running through him. Sasuke was sure it was love.

Whenever he saw Naruto, his chest seemed to contract, his heart thumping faster. He wanted to make Naruto smile more, laugh more, just… more. He wanted more of Naruto. He couldn't get enough of him, knew he never would. He wanted to wrap Naruto up in his arms, hiding him away from the world and making sure none but Sasuke saw him. He wanted…

Naruto. He wanted Naruto entirely. He wanted Naruto to love him. Need him. He wanted him so much.

Sasuke looked down at the cat again, once again wondering if life would be so much simpler if he were a normal cat.

* * *

Naruto let out a soft groan as his eyes flittered open. He reached automatically for the spot next to him where Sasuke would be, attached to his side and (creepily) watching him sleep. When his hand only met the bed Naruto blinked, opening his eyes and looking down. No Sasuke.

Naruto frowned for a moment before he remembered. '_Right… I sent him away._' Rising, Naruto wandered out to the kitchen to see if Sasuke was there. Looking around Naruto frowned, moving to the living room. It was empty.

No. No it wasn't. Sitting on the back of the couch was a cat. A _real _cat. It was ruby red, its eyes a lighter shade as they watched him approach lazily. It stretched as Naruto reached it, holding out a hesitant hand. The cat sniffed his hand once and seemed to recognize something on it. It began to purr immediately, butting against his hand. Naruto obeyed, patting the cat while looking around.

"Where's Sasuke?" He mumbled. "And where did you come from?"

Naruto froze, mid-stroke. He looked down at the cat who was staring up at him. He stroked the cat again. Its fur was as soft as Sasuke's hair.

"No…" he whispered. "No! No! You can't be Sasuke!"

Naruto grabbed the cat, holding the poor animal up to his face. The cat hissed and swiped at his nose, eyes narrowing. Naruto shrieked, hugging the cat to his chest.

"No!" he cried. "No, Sasuke, no!"

Naruto stumbled to the phone, grabbing a piece of paper on the coffee table on the way. Holding the struggling cat in one hand Naruto punched in the number on the paper into the phone before shoving it between his jaw and shoulder. That done he cradled the cat close, ignoring its obvious annoyance. The phone was answered quickly.

"_Moshi Moshi!_" Kakashi greeted. "_This is Hatake Kakashi for the-_"

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted into the phone. "Help!"

"…" a low sigh was heard through the phone. "_What is it, Naruto?_"

"Help!" Naruto all but sobbed as he sunk to the floor with the cat. "Sasuke turned into a cat!"

"_Sasuke _is _a cat._"

"No!" Naruto protested. "Like a _real _cat! With claws and everything!"

"…" silence was all Naruto heard for a moment. "_…isn't that what you wanted?_"

"No!" Naruto shrieked. "Well, yeah! But not now! No!"

"_No?_" Kakashi's voice was mildly pleasant. "_What changed?_"

"Look, are you gonna help or not?" Naruto demanded. "How to I get him to turn back?"

"_Turn back?_" Kakashi laughed. "_I don't think he can. Why?_"

"No!" Naruto shouted, ignoring as 'Sasuke' bit his hand. "No! I need Sasuke! Real Sasuke! I need him, Kakashi! I didn't- I couldn't-"

"_Yes?_" damn, Kakashi wasn't getting paid enough for this. "_You what?_"

"I didn't tell him!" Naruto shouted as he reached up to grip the phone. "I didn't tell him how much I need him! How much he means to me! How much I lo- I lov- I…"

"_You love him?_" Kakashi supplied. A dark blush engulfed Naruto's face. "_Is that it?_"

"Ah!" Naruto looked to the side, forgetting it was a phone conversation. "Maybe!"

"_Either it is or it isn't?_" Kakashi was getting quite amused by this. "_So what is it?_"

"Ok!" Naruto snarled. "I love him! I love Sasuke!"

"Dobe…"

Naruto looked up, automatically releasing the cat in his grip. Sasuke was standing at the door. _Humanoid _Sasuke. His tail was swishing as his unreadable gaze locked onto Naruto's. A carton of milk was held in one hand, Naruto's Gama wallet in the other. Naruto stared down at the cat that had run straight to Sasuke, back to Sasuke, then at the phone.

"What… Sasuke? How…" Naruto whispered. He held the phone up to his ear again. "Never mind!"

Hanging up Naruto tossed the phone to the side as Sasuke set the milk and money down on the table. He then bent down to scoop the cat up, much to the animal's delight.

"I brought a cat home," Sasuke's voice was amused. "I hope you don't mind."

Naruto stared at the cat as Sasuke set it down again. He looked back up at _his _cat and paled as he saw the predatory smirk on Sasuke's face. Naruto scrambled to his feet, his stomach flipping as Sasuke advanced.

"You," he cat murmured, his voice husky. "_Love _me."

Naruto pouted, looking to the side. His face was long past red and deep into 'is he still breathing?' He stared out the window, ignoring the rapidly approaching Sasuke.

"_You,_" Sasuke purred. "love _me._"

"What of it?" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms. Sasuke's smirk grew until it was undeniably a smile. He reached out and grabbed Naruto's face, pulling him into a deep kiss. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke's tongue slid straight into his mouth and wiggled a bit until Sasuke drew him close, his hands sliding down to his waist. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes before slipping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulled back, his smile returning.

"I love you too," he breathed into Naruto's ear. Naruto's blush returned and he looked away. Undeterred Sasuke began to lap at his ear, causing Naruto to gasp.

"Ahh!" his knees shook slightly and his hands slid down to grab at Sasuke's top. "Sasuke!"

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "And I will be your pet forever."

Naruto allowed his cat to hug him and drag him towards the bedroom. He had said it once, Sasuke knew, he didn't need to say it again. _Ever._

* * *

Naruto scratched the ears of his new pet as the red cat purred. He tugged the sheet higher on his bare chest, looking up as Sasuke returned with a glass of water at the promised aspirin. Naruto sighed in relief, reaching out for them. Sasuke had been more enthusiastic than usual and it had been hard on him. Sasuke smirked, placing the pills in his own mouth and taking a swallow of water. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Naruto's and transferring his mouthful. Water trickled between their lips as Naruto swallowed before moving back, scowling at Sasuke. Sasuke calmly lapped up the spilt water, looking down at their pet.

"What are we gonna call him?" Naruto asked. He had everything the cat would need; he had bought it when he thought Sasuke was a real cat.

Sasuke looked the cat over before leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Kyuubi," he suggested. Naruto blinked, looking over at his desk where a book about the legend of Kyuubi sat. How did Sasuke know he was interested in that? Oh yeah, the damn cat went through all his things.

"Kyuubi," Naruto murmured. "Sounds good."

Sasuke lapped at Naruto's shoulder in approval before meeting Kyuubi's eyes. The cat rose, stretching. With one last pat he hopped off the bed, exiting the room gracefully. Naruto watched him go with a frown.

"Doesn't he like his name?" he mumbled. Sasuke ignored Naruto, choosing instead to focus on the tasty neck under his lips. Naruto erupted in a moan as Sasuke began to suck hard, pushing his dobe back down on the bed with one hand. His other began to wander, drawing more moans from his delectable dobe. Naruto panted slightly as he looked up at Sasuke, his eyes half-lidded.

"Again?" he mumbled. "Mmm…"

"Again," Sasuke confirmed. "I want to feel you."

"God, Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered as the cat moved down to lap at his nipples. "Ok…"

Sasuke smirked around a nipple, his hands still wandering.

His Naruto _loved _him.

* * *

Tada. Hope you liked it. And yes, M-Preg will be included in this story, pretty much 99 percent of people want it. And no, Naruto will NOT be the one getting pregnant. Seriously though, he's a normal human did you honestly expect HIM to be the one to get pregnant?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"Neji, Kankuro," Naruto nodded to his friends in turn, "Gaara… this is Sasuke."

Naruto's three friends looked Sasuke over as the cat moved in close, curling his arms around Naruto's waist. He leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder, purring loudly. Naruto turned scarlet, looking down at him. Neji smirked from his seat on the lounge chair, his feet propped up on the coffee table. Of course, if anyone else did it he'd beat the shit out of them; no one 'sullied' his table.

"Naruto loves me," Sasuke purred as he nuzzled his owner's neck. Naruto's mouth dropped open as his blush deepened.

"Ah!" Naruto let out a loud fake laugh as he patted Sasuke's hands around his waist. "Yeah, and I love my kitty! He's such a cute kitty!"

"Is he of the Uchiha breed?" Neji asked, coolly observing Sasuke, who eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah…" Naruto mumbled. "How did you know?"

"I saw an advertisement for it online," Neji said, a smirk curving onto his face. "Isn't it basically a sex toy?"

Naruto's scarlet blush returned and his mouth opened and closed several times. "I didn't mean to buy him!" he shouted at last. "I thought he was a normal cat!"

"Right," Kankuro snorted, "and now you're oh-so-conveniently using it?"

Kankuro pointed at Naruto's neck, which was covered in hickeys. Naruto's hand shot straight to cover the most recent one, his blush so red he looked like he had no blood left in the rest of his body.

"I'm not _using _Sasuke!" he shouted as he squirmed. Sasuke tugged him closer with a smirk.

"If you must put it _that _way," Sasuke spoke for the first time, "then _I'm _the one using Naruto."

Silence reigned in Neji's apartment while Kankuro and Neji stared at Naruto in disbelief. They all continued to stare at each other until Gaara's deep chuckle broke the silence.

"Dude!" Kankuro shouted, pointing at Naruto. "Only _you _could get topped by a sex toy!"

"He's not a sex toy!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's arms tightened around him.

"That's right," he agreed. "We're lovers."

Naruto threw Sasuke's arms off of him, spinning to face him. "We're not lovers!" he shouted. "We're not – we're just – ahh!"

Naruto stalked past the shocked Sasuke and straight out of the apartment. Sasuke hesitated a moment before he followed, ignoring the looks Kankuro and Neji exchanged.

What the hell was going on with his dobe?

--

Naruto shuffled around the kitchen, adding the final touches to the meals. He had gotten over the incident at Neji's and had calmed down. The radio was buzzing from the counter and Naruto wiggled his hips in time, head bobbing to the music.

Sasuke ignored the temptation of Naruto's wriggling ass. He was too pissed at his owner. He had been silent the whole way home, glaring at Naruto. His owner hadn't noticed of course, he had been too busy sulking in his own problems.

Naruto dropped a plate in front of Sasuke, sitting across from him and digging in. They ate in silence, Sasuke occasionally feeding Kyuubi from his plate. Naruto tried to catch Sasuke's eye but the dark orbs remained locked on the plate before him or the cat pushing at his leg and mewling. Naruto even found himself glaring down at Kyuubi occasionally, admittedly jealous of the cat holding Sasuke's attention.

Once they were done Sasuke rose, picking up Kyuubi and leaving immediately. Naruto scowled but cleaned the table anyway. Once he loaded the dishwasher he stalked into the living room, frowning when he saw Sasuke sitting on the couch watching TV with Kyuubi in his lap. Naruto sat next to him, grabbing his things and beginning to work. Usually five minutes into his work Sasuke would be latched onto his neck, making Naruto forget what he was doing in the most pleasant way possible. However, Sasuke remained firmly seated next to him, eyes locked on the television.

Naruto pouted and set his work aside, settling back to watch TV. He couldn't concentrate with Sasuke mad at him. He couldn't help but miss the cat, even though they were sitting side by side.

--

As soon as Sasuke pulled the covers over them both Naruto wrapped his arms around him. He let out a soft sigh at the added warmth and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

Until Sasuke shoved him off.

Blinking in surprise Naruto tried to wrap his arms around Sasuke again. Sasuke pushed him away again, adding a glare this time. Naruto growled slightly before sitting up, glaring at the cat.

"What?" he demanded. "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't touch," Sasuke mumbled, rolling over to show Naruto his back. Naruto frowned, reaching for Sasuke's shoulder.

"But I want to," he protested. "What's wrong?"

"We're not lovers," Sasuke snarled, rolling over to glare at him. "So we shouldn't cuddle."

"Is _that _what's wrong?" Naruto asked, his voice incredulous. "Come on, Sasuke, I just said that because of the guys!"

Sasuke sat up, his glare intensifying. The blanket slid down his chest, which was bare, and Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes follow the path.

"So, you're ashamed of me?" Sasuke demanded. "Is that what it is?"

"What the–" Naruto blinked. "No! No I'm not! I just – I – Sasuke–"

"Either you're ashamed of me," Sasuke snarled, "or we're not lovers. Which is it?"

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke stupidly. Sasuke stared at him for a moment longer before growling. He slid out of the bed and grabbed his pillow before stalking out. In a flash of red Kyuubi followed from where he had been lying in the basket in the corner.

Naruto stared after him, biting his lower lip. Sasuke was upset with him. _Really _upset. Naruto had seen the cat in a number of moods, but Sasuke had never been upset enough with him to deny his touch, to not sleep in the same bed as him.

Naruto frowned. He didn't like Sasuke being upset. He wanted him to come back. He looked down at the blankets on the bed before tugging a couple loose.

He would get his cat back.

--

Sasuke's eyes flittered open and he let out a soft purr. He was surprisingly warm for having slept on a couch without a blanket all night. His eyes drifted down to the weight on his chest and he raised an eyebrow. Naruto was curled up on his chest, a blanket pulled over them both. Kyuubi was lying on Naruto's back, his eyes flickering open and his tail swishing.

Sasuke studied his love for a moment before sighing softly. He slid his hands under the blanket and under Naruto, onto his chest. Trying to ignore how nice the silky skin felt he quickly shoved Naruto to the ground, cat and all.

Naruto shrieked as he woke, claws digging into his back momentarily before vanishing. Naruto looked around, rubbing his head with a groan as he saw Kyuubi dash out of the room. He looked up at the couch in time to see Sasuke rise.

"Sasuke!" he shouted as the cat stalked from the room. "Sasuke come back!"

Sasuke ignored him, stalking straight out of the room, leaving an annoyed Naruto in a heap on the floor.

--

Naruto stirred the soup in the pot before him, one eye watching Sasuke warily. He had given up on pleading with Sasuke and was ready to try something else to get the cat to stop sulking. He dipped his spoon into the soup before bringing it up to his lips. He blew softly on the liquid to cool it before he pushed the spoon to his lips. He slid the spoon into his mouth, twisting it inside so that when he pulled it out it was upside down. He slid the spoon out slowly, dragging his lips over the long handle before lapping at his lips once it was clear. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure at the taste, closing his eyes.

There was no response from Sasuke.

Frowning, Naruto tried again, sighing louder and humming his appreciation. When Sasuke still didn't respond Naruto dipped his spoon in a third time.

"Dobe."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke watching him, his expression unreadable. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he'd really caved that easily.

"I'd like to eat sometime today."

Naruto whirled back to his soup, stirring it angrily.

Attempt one – fail.

--

Naruto peeked into the living room, confirming that Sasuke was there. He took a deep breath before entering, adjusting his shirt slightly. It was all he was wearing. It was deep blue, like his eyes, and had been a gift. However, it was much too big so he never wore it.

However, it was perfect now. It brushed his thighs suggestively, and rode up when he stretched.

Naruto strode past Sasuke, headed straight to the bookshelf. He could feel eyes on him, but he ignored them. He had to ignore Sasuke for this to work. Reaching up on the bookshelf Naruto tried to grab a book that he knew was out of reach. Hopefully Sasuke would push up behind him, getting the book for him while rubbing against his body.

"Dobe, you're flashing your neighbours."

Naruto whirled, his eyes wide as he looked over at his living room window. It allowed him to see into his neighbour's living room. And they were indeed staring at him.

It also didn't help that they were having a children's birthday party.

Attempt two – fail.

--

Naruto shuffled slightly on the couch next to Kiba, who was telling him about the girl from his work he was interested in. Naruto nodded when necessary, but he was only half listening. He regretted that Kiba had to be a part of this, but Sasuke got insanely jealous. It was ridiculous – last week he had hissed at the doorman simply because he'd told Naruto to have a nice day.

Footsteps sounded behind him and Naruto jumped slightly. Sasuke was coming down the hall. Naruto turned to his friend, looking him straight in the eye. "Kiba," he began, gaining his friend's attention, "what I'm about to do may scar you for life, but I hope you can forgive me and just go with it."

As Sasuke entered the room Naruto leaned heavily on Kiba's shoulder. The dog-lover blinked in surprise before shuffling slightly, obviously uneasy.

"For the love of God," Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear, "go with it!"

Naruto leaned back, a small smile on his face as he caught sight of Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. The cat was standing with his fists clenched and his eyes flashing as he glared down Kiba. He stalked over to sit on the opposite lounge, on the edge of his seat and glared at Kiba.

"Hey, little dude," Kiba greeted him awkwardly well aware of the glare Sasuke was sending him. "How's your arm?"

"Fine," Sasuke snarled, his glare intensifying. Naruto smirked before placing a hand on Kiba's leg.

"How's Akamaru?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in a way he knew Sasuke loved.

"He's good," Kiba replied, eyeing Sasuke warily. The cat was still glaring black hate at him.

"It's such a shame," Naruto sighed as he turned to glance at Sasuke from under his lashes, "that our pets have to fight."

And then Sasuke snapped.

In an instant he was in front of Kiba, grabbed him by the jacket he always wore, and dragged him to the door. Kiba was yelling, trying to get free while Naruto watched with wide eyes from the couch. Sasuke threw Kiba out into the hall, locking the door after him. That done, he turned to his next target with striking eyes.

And Naruto gulped.

Sasuke moved as fast as always and in moments he had Naruto pinned to the couch, eyes angrier than Naruto had ever seen them. They were not their usual black – they were almost red. It had to be a trick of the light.

"I'm not a pet," he hissed as he pushed himself down on Naruto more. "I'm _not _a pet!"

Naruto had never seen Sasuke so angry. But there was also hurt in his eyes, and that made Naruto's heart ache with guilt. He had put that there. He didn't want to, but he did.

"Kyuubi is a pet," Sasuke snarled, his eyes filling Naruto's vision. "Not me!"

"I know."

Naruto pulled his arms free, wrapping them around Sasuke's neck. He buried his fingers in the cat's soft hair, a smile curving onto his face.

"You're my lover."

Sasuke froze, staring down at Naruto. Naruto let out a light chuckle before tugging Sasuke's lips down to his. After a moment of no response Sasuke began to respond _very _vigorously. Naruto let out a delighted moan, grinding up against Sasuke to show him how much he'd missed him. Sasuke answered by pushing down as he devoured his owner.

Naruto mentally grinned.

Attempt three – success.

* * *

Is we liking the story? I hope so ^^

Anyway, **if you read this AN** I want you to prove it by adding **praise to my beta, Kay,** on your **review**. Yes, just like 'Banana Hammock' with Tanzaku City.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

The only noise that could be heard in Naruto's apartment was Sasuke's low purr as he cuddled the human on his lap closer. Naruto's face was scarlet but he kept his head held high and his eyes firm, ignoring the stares that Neji, Kankuro, and Gaara were giving him. He glared back at them allowing Sasuke to pull him closer.

Naruto had called Neji, Kankuro and Gaara up, demanding they come around. They had obeyed, curiously, and Naruto had made his announcement. Sasuke was his lover, who he loved, and yes he did take it up the ass but he didn't care because he loved Sasuke and he doesn't care what they thought, because he loved Sasuke and did he mentioned he loved Sasuke?

The silence, aside from Sasuke's incessant purring, was finally broken when Kankuro noticed Kyuubi. "So, you got a real cat too?"

Even Sasuke's purring stopped at that. Neji and Kankuro exchanged looks while Naruto closed his eyes briefly. Sasuke rolled his eyes as silence filled the room again.

It was then broken by Gaara's deep chuckle, rising from his love of awkward silences.

* * *

Sasuke curled his arms around Naruto tightly, making it impossible for him to escape. Not that Naruto wanted to. He grinned at Sasuke before cuddling closer to him, sighing happily as he leaned against his cat, both of them draped out of their bed.

"You didn't have to do that," Sasuke whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Naruto's ear. Naruto grinned at him before flipping him over and pinning him to the bed, straddling his hips.

"I did," he said in a firm voice. "I love you and I'm not ashamed of it!"

Sasuke's hands came up to rub Naruto's hips as he smiled up at his owner, the small rare curve of his lips making him even more beautiful in Naruto's eyes.

"I love you too," he murmured. Naruto grinned before a slight blush raced up his face. He shuffled slightly—probably not smart considering where he was sitting, before meeting Sasuke's eyes boldly.

"Sasuke," he began, chewing on his bottom lip as his hands pressed against Sasuke's chest, "do you think—uh, do you—um, do you think _I _could…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his hands slipping up under Naruto's top to caress his skin softly. Naruto blushed deeper before leaning in slightly. "Can I be on top?" Naruto asked in a rush. Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto bit his lip, looking to the side.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke promised. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke who refused to look him in the eye. Naruto slipped off of Sasuke's lap and rolled off the bed. He stalked from the room, not happy.

"Unfair cat…"

* * *

Sasuke, unlike most cats, did indeed like showers. He hated the thought of not bathing, and licking himself was definitely _not _appealing. Also, Naruto was quite fun in the shower…

Sasuke reached out to open the bathroom door, ready to join Naruto. However, the handle wouldn't move. Sasuke shook it for a moment with a frown before banging on the door. "Dobe!" he called. "Open up!"

"Sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto's voice sounded over the running water. "I can't hear you!"

"Open the door!"

"No!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Not till I top!"

"…"

"You still there?"

"Screw you, dobe!"

"No! Other way around!"

* * *

Naruto set the bowl aside, smiling as he glanced over to the oven. His cake was cooking, and he had finished licking the bowl, something he still loved to do. He turned to put the bowl in the sink but bumped into Sasuke, who was standing right behind him.

"Sasuke!" he squeaked, perfectly aware that there was batter all over his face. "Hi!"

Sasuke's eyes locked onto the batter on his lover's face and he dipped in, his tongue darting out to taste it. However, before his tongue could make contact with Naruto's skin the human was darting out of reach.

"No, no, no," he reprimanded. "Not till I top!"

Naruto reached over and grabbed the cloth lying to the side. He quickly wiped his face clean before flashing Sasuke a bright smile. Sasuke's ears and tail drooped as Naruto darted away, cleaning up his mess.

* * *

Sasuke purred as he wrapped himself around Naruto, his tail tightening around his owner's waist. Naruto let out a small chuckle as he cuddled closer to Sasuke, smiling happily. He couldn't give up snuggling with Sasuke; he loved it too much. Kyuubi was purring just as loud as Sasuke from the end of the bed. He'd been annoyed at the other cat since Sasuke pushed him off the couch with Naruto. Naruto had taken the chance to lavish attention on the cat, turning him to 'his' side.

"Will it hurt?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was staring pointedly at the wall behind Naruto. Naruto knew what he was talking about instantly and buried his face in Sasuke's neck. "At first, yeah," he breathed, "but after that it will feel _so _good."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment while Naruto placed soft kisses on his neck. After a moment his arms tightened around Naruto and he nodded. "All right then."

For a moment Naruto just laid there until he pounced on Sasuke, grinning eagerly down at him. "Sasuke, I love you!" he shouted. Sasuke grunted as Naruto collapsed on him, but smiled as he tilted his head to the side allowing Naruto to suck on his neck.

Unbeknownst to the pair Kyuubi slunk out of the room, his tail down and his ears flat.

He was going to be ignored again.

* * *

Naruto whistled as he dropped the plates of pancakes down onto the table. Turning to the fridge he grabbed the jug of juice and turned back to the table. To his surprise Sasuke was standing there, glaring at him. Naruto rolled his eyes before setting the jug down and taking his seat.

"Never again!" Sasuke hissed as he slid into his seat with a wince. "You are never topping again!"

Naruto rolled his eyes again, before shrugging. Last night had been great but he honestly preferred bottoming. He liked feeling Sasuke inside of him.

Sasuke rose, stalking to the fridge to grab the carton of milk from there. He began to drink straight from the carton while Naruto finished his pancakes. Sasuke returned to the table as Naruto rose, smiling at Sasuke.

"I have to go to work," he said as he crossed to kiss Sasuke lightly. "See you when I get home."

Patting Kyuubi on the way out Naruto whistled cheerfully as he went to work without limping for once.

As soon as the door closed behind him Sasuke was out of his seat, his pancakes abandoned. He dashed into the living room, snatching up the phone and a piece of paper that was permanently kept on the table. Sasuke punched the number into the phone, waiting as it rang.

"Kakashi, it's me," he said as soon as it was answered. "I have a question…"

* * *

Naruto bounced in the door after work, completely happy. He was in an exceedingly good mood for some reason, a reason he didn't know. He spotted Sasuke on the couch and crossed to him immediately. "Sasuke!" he cried. "I'm home!"

Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto leaned in and kissed him deeply, burying a hand in soft hair. When Sasuke didn't respond Naruto pulled back, frowning in puzzlement.

"Congratulations, dobe," Sasuke snarled as he glared up at his lover.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What's your problem?" he asked as he dropped his suitcase, kicking off his shoes.

"You're never topping again!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto rolled his eyes, flopping down on the couch across from him.

"We've already established that," he said with a shrug. "I don't care."

"Don't act so casual!" Sasuke shouted as he sat up straight. "You have no idea what happened!"

"Well," Naruto said as he got up and crossed to Sasuke's couch, "why don't you explain?"

Naruto leant heavily on Sasuke's shoulder, ignoring when the cat tried to push him off. Naruto continued to snuggle against his lover until Sasuke gave in with a sigh, wrapping his arms around his dobe.

"Listen, Naruto," Sasuke began. Naruto grinned; he loved it when Sasuke said his name. "I was created for sex, basically. I was targeted at lonely, gay men who wanted families."

Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin up so he could look into startling sapphires. Naruto frowned up at him.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Sasuke let out a soft sigh. "Technically, you should be topping," he mumbled. When Naruto pulled a face Sasuke tightened his grip. "I know, I know, but the main point is I can get pregnant."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed several times until the hyperactive human finally found his voice.

"_Pregnant?_"

Sasuke cuddled Naruto tighter, his eyes narrowing at the human's reaction. "Yes," he hissed. "Which is why _you_ are never topping again."

"But why – how – _why_?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's only supposed to happen when I consciously or unconsciously want kittens," Sasuke growled as he buried his face in Naruto's hair. He couldn't believe he'd gotten pregnant on the first try.

"But – but-" Naruto struggled free and looked up at Sasuke. "You don't want kids! Right?"

Sasuke's eyes drifted over to where Kyuubi was curled up on the couch Naruto had vacated. Naruto followed his gaze and his eyes widened. "That's what I thought," Sasuke mumbled. Realization set in and Naruto pulled completely free of Sasuke's arms.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yes, dobe!"

And then Naruto fainted.

* * *

"_Hey, you've reached Inuzuka Hana, I can't take your call right now, so just leave a message after the tone!_"

BEEP!

"_Hey Hana, it's Naruto, um – listen – you see, Sasuke's pregnant, so could you call me when you get this-_"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

I will be on **hiatus **until further notice. If you have an issue with this, take it up with my beta, **Kamerreon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

Sasuke glared down at the ground as Hana returned to her office. She sat across from the odd couple with a sigh, looking through the papers in her hands. She looked up at Naruto, glancing between him and Sasuke. Sasuke was obviously still angry for some reason while Naruto was oddly pale.

"Well, Sasuke was right," Hana said with a smile. "You're going to be parents."

Naruto twisted awkwardly in his seat. Sure he knew Sasuke was pregnant, but Hana had just made him see it in a different light… he was going to be a parent, a dad.

"Now, the usual gestation period of a cat is sixty-three to sixty-five days," Hana began, stifling a smile as Sasuke glared at her. "I'm fairly sure Sasuke will be the same, judging on how fast he realized he was pregnant."

"Two months?" Naruto asked, leaning forward. "He'll give birth in two months?"

"He won't actually give birth," Hana corrected while Sasuke groaned, sliding down in his chair. "We'll have to perform a caesarean. I won't be doing that myself, seeing as Sasuke _is _mainly human we'll have a doctor do that."

"Oh God," Naruto groaned, trying to shut out Hana's words. He hated anything to do with surgery and cutting open the human body.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed, misinterpreting Naruto's groan. "_You_ got me pregnant!"

"Erm, yes," Hana interrupted. "Cats usually have litters of three to five, I'm not sure if it'll be the same for Sasuke."

"I didn't mean to get you pregnant!" Naruto wailed, completely ignoring Hana.

"Getting you knocked up was the last thing on my mind!"

Sasuke didn't even bother to glare at his lover anymore. Naruto didn't want kids. He didn't want _their _kids. Just like he didn't originally want Sasuke. Of course Naruto didn't want a family; he didn't even want a lover. He had wanted a _cat_. Now he was going to be dumped with Sasuke and possibly three to five kids!

Without saying a word Sasuke rose and stalked out. Naruto watched him go with a yelp before leaping to his feet.

"Thanks Hana!" he shouted over his shoulder. "See ya!"

Naruto hurried from the room and out of the Inuzuka Animal Hospital. He spotted familiar hair bobbing down the street and hurried after it.

* * *

Sasuke unconsciously brought a hand up to touch his stomach as he hurried down the street. He moved fast, ignoring the shouts of his name behind him from a familiar loud voice. He continued to stomp away from him and in his anger he didn't see the car until it was too late.

Naruto had seen it, however. He had leapt forward, his arms wrapping around Sasuke's shoulders as he tugged him back. Sasuke blinked in shock as the car shot past, leaning back into Naruto's hold. Naruto released him, shaking with an emotion Sasuke had never seen on Naruto's face before: anger, pure, untarnished anger.

Sasuke pushed away the slight guilt he felt at causing such an emotion in his beautiful lover and tried to glare down at him, although he knew he wasn't doing a very good job. "What?" he growled.

Naruto's angry eyes were locked onto his, the fury increasing in them as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, tugging him close. "Be careful!" he hissed. "You're pregnant!"

"And what's it to you?" Sasuke snarled. "Worried _you _might get blamed for me being splattered on the road?"

"What is with you?" Naruto shouted, not caring if he caused a scene or not. "I thought you would be happy! You said you had to unconsciously or consciously want kids for this to happen, so you must want them! What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter that _I _want them," Sasuke snarled, pulling his hand free. "It won't make up for the fact that _you _don't want them!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, all of his anger draining out of him in an instant. He pushed his body against Sasuke's, hugging him tightly. He pulled Sasuke's head down into the crook of his neck, stroking the dark hair while Sasuke stood still. His arms shakily came up around Naruto, pulling him close. Naruto placed a couple of gentle kisses along Sasuke's neck before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Sasuke, just because I didn't plan for kids doesn't mean I don't want them!" he exclaimed. "I'm so happy you're pregnant! I love kids! And I'm going to love _our _kids so much!"

Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes, looking for a hint of a lie. When he found none he reached a hand up to hesitantly rub Naruto's cheek and Naruto grinned in response and leant into the touch.

"Hn, dobe…"

Naruto backed away from Sasuke and took his hand with a gentle smile. Naruto squeezed his hand, eyes shining with happiness. "I can't wait to have kids!" he chirped as they began walking down the street. "It's gonna be great!"

"Come on, dobe," Sasuke chuckled. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, sure thing," Naruto replied distractedly. "Do you think the kids will be like me?"

"Not if God is merciful."

"TEME!"

* * *

Naruto groaned as he looked down at the almost empty beer before him. Next to him Gaara was silent as usual, sipping his own drink. In the last month since Sasuke had fallen pregnant Naruto had been spending more time with the redhead at his favourite bar in order to escape the moody Sasuke. He didn't have mood swings of extreme happiness to extreme anger; he was just moody all the time. Occasionally he would get sappy and sit rubbing his rapidly expanding stomach, but if he were caught he would deny it. It was Naruto's new favourite thing to sit and rub Sasuke's stomach, leaning his cheek against it occasionally to see if the babies were kicking yet.

Nodding his goodbye to Gaara, Naruto left the bar and headed home. He wasn't exactly avoiding Sasuke, but he wasn't spending as much time as possible around him either. He was pregnant and prone to being bitchy if Naruto did something wrong, and the only way to placate him was with sex. However, Naruto had become too scared of hurting the children lately to want to have sex, no matter how horny he was.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and blinked at the weird sight that greeted his eyes. Sasuke was sitting on the couch holding Kyuubi in a death grip, stroking the cat's head and whispering to him. Naruto hurried to save the cat, prying Sasuke's fingers away gently and letting the animal go. Kyuubi ran from the room with an irritated flick of his tail while Sasuke glared up at Naruto.

Naruto hurriedly dropped down beside his cat, curling under his arm. He leaned against Sasuke's stomach, feeling like a small child leaning against his mother's pregnant stomach.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, drawing Naruto's eye up. "Do you think… do you think we're ready for kids? Ready to be parents?"

"Of course!" Naruto reassured his lover. "I love you, and we'll be fine!"

"That has nothing to do with it," Sasuke grunted. "I don't want to be a shit dad."

"You'll be great!" Naruto promised as he rubbed Sasuke's stomach, "and you're forgetting – you won't be the dad, you're the mum!"

"Me?" Sasuke snorted. "I may carry them, but you're still the woman, dobe."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto before he could speak, leaning in to capture his lips. Naruto let out a low moan as Sasuke nibbled on the lower one before sliding his tongue inside. Naruto leant in closer to Sasuke until the cat's stomach bumped him, breaking their kiss.

Naruto blinked down at the huge stomach between them before patting it gently. He looked back up at Sasuke who was glaring at his stomach.

"Dobe," he mumbled, suddenly slightly shy. "Do you… with this stomach… I mean…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he instantly recognized why Sasuke was upset and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "You're beautiful!"

"I'm a guy," Sasuke growled, trying to push Naruto off. Naruto snickered before leaning back to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Right," he laughed. "Your pregnant stomach is so manly!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto chuckled lightly at the angry cat before reaching up to rub one of his furry ears. Sasuke instantly erupted into purrs, his eyes sliding closed as he leaned back against the couch. His tail came up to wind around Naruto's waist possessively and Naruto chuckled again, rubbing more. He had found that Sasuke's ears were one of his weak spots; he loved being stroked there.

Sasuke was so easily manipulated.

* * *

Naruto jumped up and down excitedly as Hana pointed out their children on the ultrasound. Sasuke was less enthusiastic as he had already pointed out that he didn't like having 'some random goop' smeared over his stomach. Hana smiled at Naruto before nodding towards the screen.

"There are three," she informed him. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand with a grin while the cat simply stared up at the screen in wonder. "It's too early to determine the sex, but-"

"No!" Naruto shrieked, startling both Hana and Sasuke. "We can't know the sex! That would ruin the surprise! We need a surprise on the day!"

"Dobe," Sasuke growled. "I'm going to have three life forms created by us taken from my body and you think there won't be any surprises?"

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto snapped. "You're so unimaginative!"

"I'm practical," Sasuke countered. "For example: where are the kids going to sleep in your small, one bedroom apartment?"

The question seemed to make Naruto freeze. He blinked down at Sasuke before frowning and rubbing the back of his head.

"You're right," he mumbled. "We need to move…"

"To a house?" Sasuke asked, a tiny sliver of hope in his voice. He had to admit, he did want to live in a house.

Naruto flashed him a grin, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Anywhere you want," he promised. Money was no problem to him. And he knew just who to call…

He would get Sasuke his dream house.

* * *

The house was perfect.

It had five bedrooms and three bathrooms sprawled over two levels, accompanied by a large kitchen, living room, dining room, and family room. It was a beautiful layout, designed like a classic house you see in those cheap commercials. There was even a swing dangling from the large tree out back. The grass was green, surrounded by a white picket fence and the flowers were bright, dots of colour that lit up the dark dirt.

All in all, it was perfect.

Naruto grinned as he looked around the room he was currently in. It was a large downstairs bedroom, one of the three downstairs. Upstairs held the master bedroom, a spare room and the family room. He had everything planned out, he and Sasuke would take the upstairs bedroom, and the kids would be downstairs in one room to start off with before they grew up enough to want their own rooms. Then they would have their own rooms with a spare.

"Well Naruto, what do you think?"

Naruto turned back to face Gaara's older sister with a smile, his entire face lighting up. Temari smirked at his smile, realizing she most definitely had a sale. She was a ruthless real estate agent, getting the best price possible for the house she was focused on. However, she had a soft spot for the other blond standing before her, and was prepared to sell him the house for what it was actually worth.

"I love it!" Naruto proclaimed. "I absolutely love it! I have to tell Sasuke about it!"

"I can keep it from going onto the market a while longer," Temari chuckled, "but I need a decision by tomorrow."

"Of course!" Naruto said with a grin. "By tomorrow."

Naruto had never appreciated his friendship with Gaara more.

* * *

When Naruto showed Sasuke the plans to the house he didn't miss the way the cat's eyes lit up with glee. Naruto had grinned as he settled against his stomach, watching as Sasuke leafed through the pictures.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, "this house is perfect, but…"

"But what?" Naruto mumbled sleepily against Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke ran a hand through his golden hair affectionately.

"It's expensive," he whispered. "Are you sure you want to spend this much on a house?"

Sasuke's unspoken question hung in the air: _are you sure you want to spend this much on _me_?_

Naruto sat up, his blue eyes serious as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke held his gaze, allowing all his emotions to swirl visibly in his eyes.

"Sasuke, I love you," Naruto whispered. "You keep talking as though I don't want you, but I do. I really, really do. From now on my life is committed to you, to us. You and me, Sasuke, and our kids."

Sasuke didn't respond verbally, he simply wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders, drawing the man against him. He didn't need to say anything, as in that moment every doubt he'd ever had about his place in Naruto's heart and life faded from him. He was Naruto's and Naruto was his. Entirely.

Naruto nodded as he pulled out of Sasuke's embrace. He pecked the cat lightly on the nose, grinning as it scrunched up.

"Do you like the house?" he asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded, his arms sliding back around Naruto as he attempted to pull him back to his body. "Great! I'll call Temari right now!"

Naruto tried to pull free but Sasuke had other plans. He pulled Naruto closer to him, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Naruto let out a small moan as he allowed Sasuke's tongue entrance, submitting immediately.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's back as he pulled him closer. His love was burning in his veins as he drank in the soft sounds Naruto was making. Over his years in training as a Love Cat, from the age of fourteen, he had envisioned many of the possible owners he could receive, but none compared to Naruto. Words could not describe how happy he was to have his Naruto. He had feared he would have hideous, old lovers, and dreamed about strong, perfect men to sweep him off his feet. But the moment he met Naruto…

Sasuke couldn't put the depths of his love into words; it was too great.

* * *

As my Moving On readers know, I'm now off hiatus!! Woo! Moving On is almost finished, but The Cheshire Cat is just getting started. I believe this story has the potential to be my best. It's already at 500 reviews and only 6 chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations, Mpreg: male pregnancy.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

Chapter Eight

**

* * *

**

Naruto shimmied in between the boxes, hands raised as he edged towards Kyuubi. Trust the damn cat to hide in the little hollow Naruto accidentally made of the boxes when packing.

"Got him yet?"

Naruto glared over at Sasuke who was tapping away on a laptop. He was sprawled out on a couch, the computer balanced on his huge stomach, ordering products online. He was ordering everything from cribs to baby clothes. He wanted to be prepared for when the children came, and Naruto had told him to go nuts.

"No," Naruto grumbled. "He knows we're moving and doesn't like it."

"He's a cat, dobe," Sasuke drawled. "He doesn't have a higher thinking level than: feed me."

"You're a cat too, teme."

Sasuke made a rude gesture to Naruto, not looking up from the screen. Naruto chuckled before turning back to Kyuubi. The cat hissed and swiped at him a couple of times before Naruto gave up with a sigh. He wriggled back out to where Sasuke was waiting, flopping down beside him. Sasuke didn't spare him a single look as he continued to shop. Not liking that, Naruto leant in and nuzzled Sasuke's neck before placing a couple of soft kisses along the smooth column.

Sasuke tilted his head back, allowing Naruto more access, but his eyes never left the screen before him. "Oh, did I tell you I found a nanny?" he asked as Naruto sucked on one spot eagerly.

"Mmm?" Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's neck, not ready to relinquish the flesh.

"Well, you're working and I'm not going to take care of three kids on my own," Sasuke pointed out. "Also, this nanny has experience raising my kind."

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto said distractedly. "Are you done shopping yet?"

"No," Sasuke grumbled. "We've only got a week before they cut me open. I want to get it all now."

Naruto whined as he continued to pepper kisses along Sasuke's neck. Sasuke turned his head to look down at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to throw a fit?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pouted, thinking it over for a moment, before shaking his head. "Good. Now, what do you think of these?"

* * *

Naruto watched in nervous anticipation as Sasuke looked around the house. His face was blank, a perfect poker face, as he inspected the house Naruto had chosen for them to live in for the rest of their lives.

"Um, if you don't like it, Sasuke, uh," Naruto twisted his hands together. "I mean I could still call Temari—"

"Dobe," Sasuke cut him off, whirling to face him with an odd light in his eyes, "it's fucking perfect."

Naruto's face broke out in a smile as he grabbed Sasuke's hand. He dragged the cat through the house to where the three identical rooms sat downstairs. "These can be the kids' rooms!" he chirped. "They should all stay in one room until they're old enough to want their own! The nanny can stay in one of the others. And over here…"

Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto run around, gushing plans about the house. He wanted to turn the other room downstairs into a playroom, and the spare room upstairs into a study. He went rushing past Sasuke towards the living room when the cat snagged him around the waist, pulling him close. Naruto curved his body around Sasuke's stomach, sighing happily.

"This place is perfect," Sasuke murmured. "Now, shut up."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he looked up at him. "You bas—"

Sasuke cut him off with a deep kiss, purring softly as Naruto melted against him.

"When are we moving?" he asked against Naruto's lips.

"Three days," Naruto mumbled. "But in two days the kids' stuff and furniture is gonna arrive."

"I can't believe you spent so much on this place," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto grinned up at him. "Money is there to be spent," he said, "and we still have heaps more. This is our future, love."

"And a perfect future it is," Sasuke whispered. "You, me, and the three brats."

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he bent over the box before him, digging out the books to place on the shelf. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him from where the cat was lounging on the couch, forced there by Naruto's orders. Naruto ignored the eyes as he continued to unpack. They had only been in their house for two days, and already Sasuke was sulking at not being able to help unpack. Naruto wouldn't let him. They were currently sleeping in the kids' room because Naruto was too paranoid to let Sasuke go up and down the stairs.

The doorbell rang and Naruto let out a squeal. He leapt to his feet and scrambled off to answer the door to their first visitor in their new house.

Naruto's grin faded as he opened the door to reveal Kakashi. He scowled at the grey-haired man as he leaned on the doorframe. "What do you want?" he grumbled. He may love Sasuke, but Kakashi still annoyed him.

"Hello, Naruto," Kakashi said cheerfully. "Always good to see you."

"Is that Kakashi?" Sasuke shouted from inside the house. Naruto's scowl deepened.

"Yes," he shouted over his shoulder.

"Let him in!"

"Why?"

"Naruto! Let him in now!"

"But Sasuke—"

"_Now!_"

Grumbling to himself, Naruto stood aside and allowed Kakashi to enter. The man practically skipped in, a heavy bag slung over one shoulder. He passed the bag to Naruto immediately, causing him to splutter in annoyance.

Naruto stomped after the intruder, his annoyance spiking when he saw Kakashi kneeling beside Sasuke, prodding at his large stomach. Kakashi and Sasuke were talking in hushed tones, obviously about the pregnancy. Not liking that he was being ignored, Naruto stalked noisily into the room.

"Why are you here?" Naruto demanded rudely. Sasuke looked up at Naruto in exasperation but Kakashi simply smiled at him.

"I'm the new nanny," he informed Naruto. "I have excellent experience raising Sasuke's kind. I raised Sasuke himself, after all."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he stalked across the room towards Kakashi. He stopped before Kakashi, looming over someone for once in his life.

"You listen to me," Naruto's voice was low and deadly, "I will _not _have my children raised to be sex toys."

"Of course not!" Sasuke hissed from the couch. "Naruto you idiot!"

"No, Sasuke," Kakashi calmed him before looking back up at Naruto. "Naruto, Sasuke chose to go down that path at sixteen. He also had the choice to back out if he didn't like you, even after you bought him. These cats aren't slaves, Naruto. It's a lifestyle choice. They choose to be trained to provide absolute pleasure to their owners. They _choose _to devote themselves to another. They _choose _their life."

"My children won't be choosing that life," Naruto said firmly. He missed the agreeing smile and nod from Sasuke. "They will be raised completely normal."

Kakashi nodded, smiling up Naruto before rising. "Of course," he chuckled. "Now, I have to go get the rest of my stuff, and then you can show me to my room."

"Find it yourself!"

"Now, Naruto, be a gracious host."

"You live here now! I don't need to be a host!"

"Naruto! Are you saying I'm family? I'm touched!"

"AHH!"

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

Sasuke growled irritably, a noise that went unheard by Naruto, who continued to chant as he bounced up and down on the hard hospital seat. "Oh my God! This is it!"

"Naruto…"

"It's so exciting!"

"_Naruto._"

"I mean, this is finally—"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto flinched, spinning back to Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at him, but it was only half-heatedly. Naruto could see the slight trembles running through Sasuke and his excitement faded immediately. Sasuke was terrified. They were here for his caesarean, after all, and he was terrified. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke as best he could, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Sasuke clung to him, desperately kissing back. He needed to be close to Naruto, even for a moment.

"Sorry," Naruto whispered against his lips, his voice very small.

Sasuke pecked Naruto's lips softly. "It's okay," he murmured. "You're excited. So am I."

"You are?" Naruto whispered hopefully.

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Oh yes," he breathed. "As soon as I get out of here I'm going to fuck you in every room of our house."

"Sasuke!"

"Starting with the kids'."

"_Sasuke!_"

"Then Kakashi's."

"AHH!"

Sasuke cackled evilly, but when the nurses moved in to take Sasuke away, both Sasuke's snickers and Naruto's outraged cries turned to small whimpers and sobs.

Both were terrified.

* * *

Naruto was twisting his hands, terrified, as he waited for news on Sasuke. He had been waiting for ages. It shouldn't take this long, right? Naruto's brow furrowed as he looked around, wishing for someone, anyone, to talk to him.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto was out of his chair in an instant, his eyes wide as he turned to face the kind nurse from earlier: Shizune.

"Yes?" Naruto was by her side in an instant. "What is it? Is it Sasuke?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news," Shizune said with a sigh, causing Naruto's heart to plummet to his feet. "There was a complication with the children."

"Oh God," Naruto breathed. "What happened?"

"The first two children are fine," Shizune reassured him, "but the third is in a critical condition."

"And Sasuke? Oh God, what about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke will be fine. Your third child however, is being moved to the intensive care unit."

Naruto sunk onto one of the hard chairs, dropping his head into his hands. His heart was beating so fast, he was surprised he was still conscious. His slender shoulders trembled as he rocked back and forth slightly. This couldn't be happening. It was supposed to be easy. Oh God, he just wanted Sasuke.

"Can I see Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

Shizune placed a hand on Naruto's back, obviously sympathetic. "He's still unconscious, but yes. Follow me."

* * *

Naruto's eyes were locked onto Sasuke's face as he waited for him to wake. The blinds on the personal room were drawn, the door shut, in order to keep out all the nosy doctors. They were fascinated by Sasuke. It wasn't everyday that they got to see a Love Cat, let alone a pregnant one.

Sasuke's eyes flickered and then opened. Naruto's breath caught as Sasuke raised a hand to his seriously deflated stomach, blinking slightly. His dark eyes darted to Naruto, widening slightly.

And then Naruto burst into tears.

"Oh, Naruto," Sasuke breathed, holding out his arms in welcoming. "Oh, baby."

Naruto crawled straight into Sasuke's embrace, allowing those strong arms to wrap straight around him. Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's chest, the soothing circles being rubbed on his back not helping at all.

"Sasuke!" Naruto bawled. "Our child… our baby!"

"Shh," Sasuke hushed him. "He'll be fine. Did you see the other two yet?"

"No…" Naruto whispered. "Oh Sasuke…"

"You should," Sasuke murmured. He reached over, pressing the button to summon a nurse. In an instant a door leaning off to the side opened, and a nurse bustled in. "We'd like to see our children."

"Of course!" she beamed. She was obviously thrilled at the idea of children. "Right away."

Naruto didn't leave the shelter of Sasuke's arms as the nurse vanished before quickly returning with another nurse, each them pushing a bassinet with a baby in it.

His breath in his throat, Naruto stared at the two cribs holding two of his children. His children. His offspring. Sasuke nudged Naruto slightly, and then the human was scrambling off the bed, hurrying to the cribs.

Naruto gasped as he looked down on his children. Identical in every way, they took heavily after Sasuke. Their hair was as dark as Sasuke's, but at the same time the natural blue highlights were lighter, more visible. Their pale skin was flawless, except for the light whisker-scratches on their cheeks. Dark ears, the same colour as their hair poked out from their hair, matching tails slinking out from the blankets.

They were beautiful: one male, one female.

"Oh…" Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Sasuke…"

"Would you like to hold one?" one of the nurses asked with a soft smile. Naruto nodded wordlessly, and the woman scooped up the one closest to her, the male. Naruto cradled the babe close, noting he didn't stir – it seemed he was as heavy a sleeper as Naruto was. Naruto briefly noted Sasuke was being handed his daughter, but was too focused on the little bundle of perfection in his arms.

"Have you thought of names?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he shook his head. "Of course, but I would never name them without you," he murmured. "What are you thinking?"

"Um… I dunno…" Naruto whispered as he sat beside Sasuke on the bed. "You first…"

"This isn't a game," Sasuke muttered before turning his adoring eyes on his daughter. "These are our children."

"Fine," Naruto grumbled. "How about… Sachio?"

"Fortunately born?" Sasuke murmured. "Perfect."

Naruto grinned at the praise before looking down at his daughter. "And her?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke smiled as he leaned in to inhale his daughter's sweet scent. "Toshi," he said firmly. "Mirror reflection."

"That works," Naruto snickered. "She's just like you, bastard."

"Hey!" Sasuke hissed. "Not in front of the kids!"

Something seemed to light up in Naruto's eyes at those words and a single tear slid down his face. "Parents," he whispered. "Oh, Sasuke, we're parents!"

"Acute observation, dobe," Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto glared at him. "Shut up," he grumbled. "It just set in… I'm so happy!"

Sasuke watched his lover laugh with a smile before it faded slightly. Naruto caught his sombre look and his laughter faded. Sasuke looked down at his daughter sadly.

"The other one," he whispered. "Another boy."

Another tear drifted down Naruto's face as he clutched his son tightly. "We should name him," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, we can't," he said, "not without seeing him first."

Naruto nodded slightly. They both rocked their children back and forth slightly for a while, both silently waiting for news of their third child.

* * *

Naruto was pressing soft kisses all over Toshi's face when Shizune returned. Naruto's smile faded immediately, and he quickly set his daughter back into the crib. Sasuke handed Sachio to another nurse as well, his eyes wide.

"The surgery was a success," Shizune declared with a smile. "Your son is fine."

"Fine?" Naruto repeated. "Really?"

"Yes," Shizune said with a soft, sad smile. "However, he will always be rather delicate, and short."

A snort came from Sasuke on the bed, coupled with a smirk. "Like you, dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto exploded. "You basta—ahh… you, dumb-dumb!"

"Dumb-dumb, dobe? Honestly?"

"Shut up!"

Before Sasuke could retort a squeal came from the nurse holding Sachio. The child was awake, his dark eyes blinking in the light. Sasuke held his arms out immediately, and Sasuke was handed his child. He cooed softly to his son, a huge smile on his face that he would later deny.

"When can we see the other one?"

Naruto's question made Sasuke look up from his son. Shizune checked the chart in her hand. "He's in the ICU now," she murmured, "but you can see him."

For a second time Sachio was taken from Sasuke. The twins were taken from the room, and Sasuke was helped from his bed into a wheelchair. Naruto took his hand with a soft smile and they were quickly led off.

* * *

Naruto gasped as soon as he saw his second son. Tears flowed down his cheek, and he didn't even bother to stem them.

The child was tiny, so delicate, so fragile, so small and so much like Naruto. He had golden hair, so pure and beautiful, just like Naruto's. His whisker-scratches were darker than the other two triplets. His golden ears and tail were tipped with white, like untainted snow.

"He's so beautiful," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke took his hand and squeezed it. "Like you," he whispered. Naruto leaned into his embrace, pushing a quick kiss to his lips.

"He'll be fine," Naruto silently promised. "He's so bright…"

"Akihito," Sasuke breathed as he nuzzled Naruto's neck. "Bright child."

"Akihito," Naruto repeated with a smile.

Yet somehow, he couldn't stop the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

And here comes the angst...

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations, Mpreg: male pregnancy.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

Chapter Nine

* * *

As Kakashi packed Sasuke's overnight bag into the car, Sasuke himself cooed and made baby noises at Toshi. Sachio was already in the car, and Toshi was to be set in her carrier as soon as Sasuke got in. He was to sit between the two babies while Kakashi and Naruto rode up front.

Sasuke turned with a smile to Naruto, but the smile soon faded. Naruto was staring over at the hospital, a heart-broken expression on his face. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, who sighed sadly before taking Toshi. Sasuke quickly crossed to Naruto, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind.

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto breathed, "it feels so wrong to leave without him."

"It'll be alright," Sasuke whispered. "Just a few more days and we can bring him home. Just a few more days."

"I know," Naruto said as he sagged back against Sasuke, incredibly tired and exhausted. "Sasuke… I'm so tired. Just so tired."

"Shh, it's okay, Naruto," Sasuke murmured soothingly as he held his lover close. "I'll take care of you. Please, babe, just hold it together, please."

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto whimpered as he turned in his arms and leant on him heavily. "So damn much."

"Let's get home," Sasuke whispered. "Everything will be fine once we get home."

"Okay," Naruto breathed. "Take me home."

* * *

Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't be alright. He knew that the fact that their child was still in hospital had hit him the hardest. Yes, Sasuke carried the children for two months, but somehow Naruto was more maternal. Sasuke wanted his third child home, yes, but he knew that the hospital was the best place for Akihito at the moment.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling in their bedroom, internally debating whether or not he should simply pull Naruto into his arms. Naruto was trying to put on a brave front, cuddling with the babies and teasing them with some of their new toys, but in the end he was still incredibly depressed; it was obvious.

A sniffle from beside him drew Sasuke's attention to the object of his thoughts. Naruto was huddled up facing him, yet he wasn't touching him. Sasuke rolled onto his side, his arms snaking around to draw Naruto close to him. As soon as Naruto was wrapped up in Sasuke's arms it was like a dam was broken. He wriggled around to face Sasuke as he burst into tears, sobbing desperately into Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke rocked him back and forth, humming softly and making soothing noises.

When Naruto seemed to finally calm down, Sasuke was about to see if he was ready for more… creative… activities, believing that Naruto just needed to feel loved, to feel something real, but a loud baby's cry sounded over the walkie-talkie beside their bed. Naruto jerked in his arms, ready to rush downstairs to whichever of their children was crying, but as soon as his feet hit the floor Kakashi's voice came over the monitor, soothing the child and calming him down.

Naruto slumped back into the bed. Sasuke pulled him close, whispering soft words as he stroked his hair.

"It'll be okay, love, it'll be fine. He'll be home soon."

Sasuke promised his dobe he'd have their child home. Now he just needed to keep that promise.

* * *

Naruto dug in his pocket for his keys as he jammed his mobile between his ear and his shoulder. He had gone out to collect a couple of things from the shop, and then the hospital rang him, before putting him on hold. Stupid nurses.

"_Naruto? You there?_"

"Shizune!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh God, is something wrong?"

"_No, no,_" Shizune rushed to quiet him. "_I just wanted to let you know that you can come and collect Akihito tomorrow._"

"I can? Really?"

"_Really._"

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! Can I visit him today?"

"_He's still sleeping, and has only woken briefly. You can visit him, but there's no guarantee he'll be awake._"

"I'd like to, anyway."

"_No problem, drop by any time._"

Naruto hung up the phone, tossing his groceries into the back of the car. He would go straight to the hospital, see Akihito, and then head home to tell Sasuke all about it.

At least, that was the plan.

* * *

Sasuke stretched as he woke from his nap, a small smile on his face. He slid off the bed, padding out of the room and down the stairs. He made his way to the nursery where he paused immediately. Kakashi was changing Toshi on the change table while Sachio wriggled around in his crib. Sasuke crossed to his son instantly, scooping him up.

Sachio waved his hands in Sasuke's direction, causing the dark-haired man to smile. Sasuke leaned in and rubbed noses with the child, chuckling as Sachio's face screwed up.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked as he nuzzled Sachio again. Kakashi turned to face him, Toshi settled in his arms.

"He called, he's headed for the hospital," Kakashi said. "Apparently you can bring Akihito home tomorrow."

"We can?" Sasuke asked his voice filled with hope. Kakashi smiled, nodding his head and Sasuke smiled—a completely evil one. "Excellent. He'll be in a great mood then… maybe we can have a _celebration_."

"Well, so long as you keep it upstairs," Kakashi murmured. "You don't want to traumatize your children."

"They have you for a nanny," Sasuke chuckled as he lowered Sachio into the crib again, "and Naruto for a dad. They're gonna be traumatized either way."

* * *

Naruto pulled up in front of the hospital with a smile, hopping out of the car with a whistle. He strolled up towards the hospital, happily.

"Hurry up!"

"Move it!"

"Now!"

Naruto froze, staring at the turmoil before him. People were rushing out of the hospital, pushing wheelchairs and beds. Police were everywhere, most with large German Shepherds on leashes. Naruto stumbled forward towards the door, his heart thumping.

"What's going on?" he asked, not really directing the question at anyone. "What…?"

"We received a bomb threat," a voice from his elbow said, filled with worry. A petite blonde nurse with long hair stood there. "We're trying to evacuate, but that's not really an option with some of our patients."

Naruto had stopped listening after 'bomb threat' and was already heading towards the doors. He needed to find Akihito. He needed his son.

Naruto began to run. He dashed through the halls to the ICU, not stopping for anything. People were shouting, calling for him to stop, but Naruto was deaf to them. He wasn't going to let his child be blown up. Not for anything.

Naruto skidded to a halt in the ICU, eyes darting around, looking at the chaos. "Where's Shizune?" he shouted. No answer. "Shizune!"

"Naruto?" the dark-haired nurse appeared. "What is it?"

"Where's Akihito?" he demanded. "Where's my son?"

"Down the hall," Shizune replied. "We haven't had a chance to move them."

Naruto dashed off, headed for his son. He had to get to him, his little bright child, his almost exact replica; he needed his son.

Naruto skidded to a halt in front of the room that held the babies in intensive care. There were ten beds, all holding sleeping children.

Except one.

The bright, blond ball of adorable that was Akihito was missing. Naruto pushed his face up against the glass, scanning the beds for a second, third, and fourth time. A small sob worked its way out of Naruto's throat, and then the tears started pouring down his face.

"No…" Naruto whispered. "No… _No_! NO!"

"Naruto!" Shizune must have been drawn over by his screaming. "What is it?"

"He's gone!" Naruto screamed. "He's gone!"

"You, nurse!" Shizune's voice cracked like a whip to the nearest nurse, a panicking brunette with her hair in two buns. "Where's Uzumaki Akihito?"

"I don't know!" the nurse was on the verge of being hysterical. "I'm not on duty here!"

"Who is?" Shizune demanded. The nurse dashed over to a timetable on the wall. "Well?"

"The new guy!" she proclaimed. "Kabuto!"

"Where is he?" Shizune asked. "Tenten! Where is he?"

"Not here!" Tenten replied. "But… there's a note… addressed to an Uzumaki?"

"_What_?" Naruto dashed over, snatching it from her hands. He opened it shakily.

_Uzumaki,_

_You kept Sasuke, so I'm keeping your baby. Such a pretty thing, almost as pretty Sasuke himself. He will grow up to be beautiful and I'll train him well. Of course, once I'm bored with him, if ever, I guess you can have him back._

_But I doubt I will grow bored of my pet._

_Lovely doing business with you._

The note wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. Naruto shakily folded the paper up and slipped it into his pocket before looking up at the nurses.

Naruto's breath became short, his vision dizzy. Shizune was saying something, but all Naruto could hear was a roaring in his ears.

And then the ground was rushing up to meet him.

* * *

Sasuke rocked Toshi back and forth as he sat in the rocking chair. Sachio was being held by Kakashi, who was watching Sasuke cautiously. Sasuke could sense something was wrong, and his tail was bushed up and bristled.

The phone rang, cutting through the silence. Kakashi left the room to answer it, but Sasuke stayed in his chair, Toshi settled on his lap. He stroked his daughter's soft ears as he waited for Kakashi to bring the phone in.

When Kakashi handed him the phone, he scooped Toshi up and carried her away. Sasuke frowned, lifting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Sasuke, it's Shizune. You need to come down to the hospital at once._"

"Why? What happened?"

"_Just come down, now._"

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

Sasuke rose, catching the keys Kakashi threw at him instantly. He was thankful Kakashi was lending him his car – Naruto had theirs.

Sasuke moved quickly. He was in the car in less than a minute, pulling out of their driveway. He had to get to the hospital. Something was wrong.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke arrived he was greeted by Shizune. All around them nurses and doctors were leading patients back to their rooms. Apparently the police checked the entire hospital and found nothing.

"Why call in a fake bomb threat?" Sasuke asked Shizune as she led him through the hospital.

"As a distraction," Shizune replied. Her voice was soft, gentle and apologetic. It set Sasuke on edge. She stopped suddenly outside of a room, the door closed.

"A distraction for what?" Sasuke growled. Naruto was obviously inside.

"For someone to come in and kidnap your son."

Sasuke stared at the woman before him who was staring up at him with tear-filled eyes. Sasuke stepped back in horror from the woman.

"What?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke, but—"

"No, stop," he growled. "Get out. Now."

Shizune nodded before turning and leaving down the corridor. Sasuke stared after her for a moment before turning to the door to the room. He opened the door, instantly stalking into the room.

Naruto was on the bed, an IV in his arm, asleep. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, not seeing his love, but seeing his child, curled up and scared. Sasuke began to shake, his instincts to protect his child kicking in, and grabbed the hard plastic chair that sat to one side, throwing it at the window.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke spun back to the bed, where Naruto was, tears running down his face as he reached out a hand to Sasuke. His cry wasn't for Sasuke to stop, but simply for Sasuke.

Sasuke was there in an instant. He stopped beside the bed when Naruto threw himself at him. Sasuke scooped Naruto into his arm, tears flowing freely down his face as he sunk to the ground, his face buried in Naruto's hair. Naruto was wailing in his arms, clutching at his top as he howled out his pain.

* * *

Not too far away, a long haired pale man laughed insanely as he watched his assistant care for a beautiful baby. He wouldn't actually touch the child until he was as a reasonable age, and certainly not when he could vomit on the man.

But this child would be worth the loss of Sasuke.

* * *

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry, but I went to an awesome anime convention that lasted for three days, and immediatly after started TAFE (Um, community college is the equivilant I think) so yeah, it's a bit hectic.

But here, have a cliffie. -cackles evilly-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations, Mpreg: male pregnancy.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

Chapter Ten

* * *

"So when was the last time you saw the child?"

"The day before yesterday."

"At what time?"

"I don't remember. Sasuke just got out of surgery, I lost track of time."

"Think harder, Uzumaki."

"Enough!" Sasuke accented the word by slamming his hands down on the table. "He's answered these questions a hundred times! Leave him alone!"

Morino Ibiki glared down at Sasuke for his interruption. With a flick of his wrist his notebook snapped shut, the pencil sliding through the rings on top. His hard eyes met Sasuke's own, and a fierce staring competition began.

"Sasuke…" Naruto laid a gentle hand on Sasuke's arm as he frowned disapprovingly at the cat from his hospital bed. "Please. He's here to help."

Ibiki nodded, breaking the staring contest. Naruto looked up at him cautiously, his eyes filled with hope.

"You know who has him," he said. "How long will it take to get him?"

With a heavy sigh Ibiki ran a hand down his face. He met Naruto's eyes squarely, not about to deny anything to desperate man.

"We've issued a warrant for the arrest of Sannin Orochimaru," Ibiki informed them. "We received it based on the note, the connection between Yakushi Kabuto and your testimony of his visits. We researched further into his life and found some shocking details." Ibiki pulled out a large folder from his jacket, opening it slowly. "Apparently Orochimaru was obsessed with finding a Love Cat. As you may or may not know, Uzumaki, the company sells them randomly, posting advertisements in odd places in order to vary the market. They are also very selective with who they sell them to, partaking in vigorous background checks. Orochimaru had been searching for one for years."

"So you'll get Akihito back?" Naruto asked. "Please?"

"We will," Ibiki said. "Child theft is serious; otherwise the ANBU division would never have been called in. We are tracing several leads at the moment."

Naruto closed his eyes briefly as his hand clasped Sasuke's tightly. He wanted his son back, he wanted him away from that monster, and he wanted it _now. _

* * *

"_It's been a long time, sensei. How can I help you?_"

"I need you to find someone."

"_You wouldn't be looking for someone through… _illegal _means, would you, sensei?_"

"Stop calling me that. I failed as your teacher."

"_Oh sensei, just because you never found me an owner doesn't mean you failed._"

"Enough. Can you find them?"

"_I don't know; I'm very busy…_"

"They stole a baby. One of your kind."

"…_I know how valued children are to my kind, but why should this concern me? As you've pointed out many times, I'm no longer a Love Cat._"

"You know I wouldn't ring you unless it's serious."

"_Not true. Remember when you thought Iruka left you? Turns out his apartment was just being fumigated._"

"The child is Sasuke's."

"…"

"You still there?"

"_Fax me the son of a bitch's information._"

* * *

Four days.

It had been four days since Akihito was kidnapped, and the police were still no closer to finding Orochimaru. Naruto had returned home, but spent most of his time with Sachio and Toshi, clinging to his remaining children. Sasuke could only watch in horror and desperation as Naruto began to slowly kill himself.

A sharp knock at the door drew Sasuke from his observations. Naruto's head jerked up from where he was watching their children sleep, his eyes filled with hope. It almost broke Sasuke's heart.

Leaving to answer the door, as Kakashi was off visiting his lover, Sasuke allowed his own hope to flare. He was equally as devastated as Naruto, but he hid it better. He had to be strong, for Naruto's sake.

Opening the door, Sasuke was hoping for Ibiki to be on his doorstep. Instead, he was greeted by a person who almost made him faint.

"Hello, little Sasuke,"

The tall man on the doorstep flashed Sasuke a sharp smile, revealing shark-like teeth. He filled the doorway completely, an imposing figure dressed all in black. His skin was an odd shade of blue, much lighter than his blue-black hair.

Hoshigaki Kisame.

Wordlessly, Sasuke stepped aside, allowing the fish-like man inside. Kisame was a failed experiment, a fish version of a Love Pet. God knows who the hell thought that up, but it was a disaster. Kisame and Suigetsu, the only two created, were provided for by the company before being let free into the world, in a manner of speaking.

However, the reason that Kisame's appearance was so shocking to Sasuke was because of who his business partner was.

Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother.

"What does he want?" Sasuke hissed, slamming the door. "I am not in the mood for any of his shit!"

Sasuke used to love his brother. Itachi was a perfect Love Cat, a perfect specimen, and smoothly seductive. He was often used to show younger Love Cats what they should aspire to be, and Sasuke was so proud that he was _his _older brother.

And then, without warning or reason, Itachi quit. He demanded the company set him up in the world before leaving him to his devices. Kakashi, who had poured all his training skills into Itachi, was devastated. Itachi had been his protégé, his perfect Love Cat, until he left. Kakashi took it personally, claiming he had failed. Seeing his sensei so distraught had turned Sasuke's adoration of Itachi into bitter hatred. He pushed himself to be the best Love Cat there was, pushed himself to make Kakashi proud, to prove himself over Itachi. And from the day he passed his final test in his training, he never once thought about Itachi again.

Until now.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke whispered. "Please, you don't know what we're going through—"

"Oh but I do, little Sasuke," Kisame cut him off easily. He had been found by Itachi after the cat left the company, and they became business partners. Kisame would do anything for Itachi; due to his appearance he had lived a lonely life, until he found Suigetsu. Itachi ignored his appearance and they became business partners first, and then friends. They ran a private detective agency.

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke demanded. "We don't need this now—"

"Kakashi called," Kisame interrupted again. "He asked us to find your kid."

"The police are looking," Sasuke snarled. What was Kakashi thinking? "You're not needed!"

"The police have no leads," Kisame drawled as he settled down on the comfortable couch in the large living room. "We do."

Sasuke stared at Kisame, hope rising up inside of him. In a second he was kneeling beside Kisame, gazing up through his bangs at him.

"You know where he is?" he breathed. "Oh please…"

"We do," Kisame confirmed. "Itachi has tipped the police off anonymously; they should be getting your child back soon."

"Oh God…" Sasuke closed his eyes briefly as he collapsed back onto the ground. "Thank… oh…"

"Sasuke," Kisame said, eyes serious as he looked down at the cat, "can I see the other two?"

Sasuke understood instantly. Kisame wanted to see them for Itachi. Itachi wouldn't come here personally, he had too much pride, but at the same time he wanted to see his nephew and niece. Sasuke nodded instantly, rising and jerking his head towards the nursery.

He led Kisame to the kids' room solemnly. Naruto was still seated on a chair, cradling Toshi. Naruto looked up as soon as the door opened, his eyes wide and hopeful. Sasuke crossed to him instantly, dropping a hand on his shoulder and smiling warmly down at him.

"Naruto, this is Kisame," he murmured, keeping Naruto calm. "He's a friend of… someone I know."

Kisame crossed to the crib, looking down at Sachio. He reached out a large hand, letting it trail gently over the baby's face softly.

"Little squirt, ain't he," he muttered. He looked over at Sasuke and the cat was beside him in an instant, scooping his son up. He crossed to a shelf, taking down a camera. He tossed it to Kisame, who caught it easily, before crossing to stand beside Naruto. He smiled at his lover as he knelt beside him. Naruto smiled sadly back, looking over at Kisame who was aiming the camera.

With a flash, the picture was taken. Sasuke handed Sachio to Naruto, who easily juggled both children, before taking the camera from Kisame. He slipped out the memory card, handing it to the large man with a nod.

"Thank you for your help," he said as he led the man from the room. "I hope… the picture, if Itachi happens to see it…"

"It's possible I might just print out a copy and have it framed," Kisame said with a grin, revealing his sharp teeth. "And if I choose to hang that in the office, so be it."

Sasuke saw him out before he turned to look back into the house. With a wide smile he hurried to break the news to Naruto.

* * *

That night, Sasuke smiled as he heard Kakashi humming over the baby monitor as he and Naruto lay snuggled in their bed, watching TV. Naruto was so happy with the news, happier than Sasuke had seen him in a long time. He was glowing, he was so radiant, holding Toshi in the air and swinging her around. After she threw up on him he was more subdued, but he was still ecstatically happy.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked down at Naruto, smiling slightly at the bright smile he got. "Yes, my love?" he purred as he nuzzled Naruto's bright hair. Naruto snuggled against his chest.

"I love you," Naruto whispered. "And we're getting our son back."

"Yes, we are," Sasuke chuckled as he rubbed Naruto's back softly. He failed to see the devious smirk slip onto Naruto's face.

He did, however, notice the hand that slid into his pyjama pants, grasping his cock.

"Naruto!" he hissed. Naruto gazed innocently up at him as he squeezed the flesh in his hand. "What are you—ah!"

Sasuke collapsed back onto the bed as Naruto flipped over to straddle Sasuke's legs as he moved his hand easily. "Mmm… Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he leaned in to suck on the pale neck before him. "Missed you."

At the simple words, Sasuke flipped Naruto, pinning him to the bed. His burning eyes devoured Naruto, startling him for a moment with the intensity in his gaze, before his mouth descended onto Naruto's.

And Naruto blissfully forgot all his worries for a long time.

* * *

Naruto bounced up and down in his chair as they waited for Ibiki to enter his office. The officer had called them up, asking them to come down to the station. Sasuke and Naruto assumed it was because of the tip off.

When Ibiki did enter the office, his face was grave. He sat down at his desk, his eyes dark as he looked over at the two parents. Naruto's eyes widened as the hope in them faded.

"Thank you for coming," Ibiki began as he opened a folder on the desk. "We have news for you."

"What happened?" Naruto whispered, worried about the look on Ibiki's face. "Oh God…"

"No, no, don't worry, Uzumaki," Ibiki reassured him. "Nothing is wrong with your child. In fact, we are pleased to say we have successfully recovered him."

Naruto's grin threatened to split his face as he reached across to grab Sasuke's hand. Sasuke squeezed the hand, smiling himself.

"However…" Ibiki closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, looking hard at Naruto. "I've seen a lot of things in my years as part of the ANBU, I've seen people maimed, tortured and terrorized. And what we found in the house Orochimaru was occupying…"

"What is it?" Naruto whispered. He was so worried that _bastard _had done something to his child.

"When we arrived at the house Orochimaru was occupying," Ibiki explained slowly, "Orochimaru knew we were coming."

"No…" Naruto whispered, right on the edge of his seat. "Oh…"

"Akihito was in a crib," Ibiki continued. "Facing a room… where Orochimaru and Kabuto had hanged themselves."

Naruto paled dramatically as he gripped the edge of the chair. Sasuke's mouth was open, and he couldn't even begin to think of anything to say.

"Orochimaru knew we were coming, knew we were going to have him arrested," Ibiki explained. "He couldn't run, and he couldn't escape. So he killed himself in front of your child."

Naruto burst into tears, his face falling into his hands. Sasuke reached over to wrap an arm around him, his own eyes filling with tears. Akihito… they killed themselves in front of Akihito…

"There is a very high chance that since your child is so young this will not affect him. However there is always some chance of trauma. I believe we should focus on the positives; Orochimaru is gone."

Naruto allowed Ibiki's words to rush over him, soothing him slightly. Orochimaru was gone. That bastard would never hurt their children again.

* * *

Naruto barely slept the night before they were to bring Akihito home. He finally fell asleep just before dawn, pinned beneath Sasuke's body. They woke a couple of hours later, and left for the hospital where they had taken Akihito. Ibiki had suggested firmly that they waited for the next morning before seeing him. Naruto had agreed, reluctantly, but agreed nonetheless.

The moment they arrived at the hospital Sasuke had to growl at Naruto to prevent him from running away. As soon as they entered the hospital Naruto was pulling Sasuke along towards the ICU. Shizune met them there with a radiant grin.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" she called. "Welcome!"

"Where is he?" Naruto demanded, his eyes sparkling and his face flushed. "Where's my son?"

"_Our _son, dobe," Sasuke drawled as he pinned Shizune with a hard look. "Where is _our _son?"

"Right this way," Shizune said loudly. She led them both to a nearby room, guarded by two burly security guards.

Naruto dashed past them at a nod from Shizune into the sterile white room. In a bassinet in the middle lay their child, golden and tiny. Sasuke followed Naruto to stand beside him, looking down with love in his eyes.

"Can I…?" Naruto looked up at Shizune. "Can…?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and simply reached in to pick Akihito up. He cradled the tiny child close, inhaling his scent deeply. After briefly nuzzling the thin golden hair he passed his son straight to Naruto. He knew Naruto needed to hold him, needed to be reassured that his son wasn't going to be snatched away from him again.

Naruto held Akihito like he was made of glass. Sasuke watched with a fond smile as he sank down into a chair in the corner, cooing softly to the baby who looked so much like him. Sasuke knew Naruto loved all their children, loved them so much, but he also knew that Naruto would always have a soft spot for Akihito. He fondly pointed out that the two identical babies were so like Sasuke, so he would obviously spoil his look-alike rotten.

"Sasuke, he's so beautiful," Naruto gushed. "Oh I'm never gonna let him go again!"

"Hn, dobe, I don't think he'd appreciate that," Sasuke pointed out. "Especially when it's time for him to go to school."

Naruto froze, looking up with complete horror on his face. He held his son tighter, trembling slightly. "No!" he snapped. "He's never going to school! I'm not letting him out of my sight ever!"

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke groaned. "You have to go to work!"

"Don't wanna!" Naruto mumbled childishly. "He's mine."

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. "You'll get sick of him when he starts yelling and screaming."

"Not my Akihito," Naruto mumbled. "He's an angel."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to reply, but paused when something caught his eye. "Naruto, look!" Sasuke whispered. "He's awake!"

Akihito was staring blurrily up at Naruto, waving his arms in the air slightly. Naruto gave a small shriek of delight before rocking the baby back and forth. "Oh my baby!" he cooed. "Look at you! Aren't you adorable!"

"Dobe, don't make baby noises," Sasuke muttered. He shuffled slightly closer, peering down at his son. Naruto grinned up at him before holding his son up. Sasuke blinked in surprise before a smile curved onto his lips. He accepted his son, sinking down next to Naruto.

They both continued to make baby noises at Akihito, cooing down at him in delight until Shizune came to tell them when they could take Akihito home.

* * *

**A/N: **This story shall have a couple more chapters, and then most likely an epilogue with a time skip. I've gotten over 700 reviews on this story, and I would love to break 1000, so if you liked it, hated it, loved it or anything, a review would be nice.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

For the first three days Naruto was a wreck. He would not leave Akihito, holding him constantly, sleeping in the nursery, caring for the child himself. Sasuke had allowed it for the first couple of days, understanding Naruto's need to be close with their child. Hell, sometimes Sasuke stole Akihito from the changing table or high chair when Naruto turned around, refusing to give him up for a couple of hours. But after that, Sasuke put his metaphorical foot down.

Sachio and Toshi needed as much attention as their little brother. Naruto had been hesitant until Sasuke had snapped at him, asking if he would condemn their 'twins' to a life of neglect. Naruto had yelled at him, calling him a bastard, but immediately after he had left Akihito in Kakashi's care and spent the afternoon playing with Sachio and Toshi.

They were still jumpy, hesitant to let Akihito out of their sight, but they were slowly adapting, relaxing. They no longer feared the worst when they could no longer hear Akihito over the monitor. It simply meant that he was asleep. They no longer panicked when they turned around and found that Akihito was gone, only to discover later that Kakashi had taken him to be changed.

Sasuke then decided that it was time to talk to Kakashi.

Leaving the triplets with Naruto, Sasuke sat Kakashi down and glared at him. "You called _him _didn't you?" he asked as he leaned back on the living room couch. "Don't you lie to me!"

"I don't really remember," Kakashi said, his eye curving into a smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "You see, there was all the confusion and chaos, so I don't really--"

"_Kakashi!_"

"Oh, yes, it's all coming back to me now." Kakashi gave a light chuckle. "I naturally thought that he might be interested in finding his own nephew."

"And?" Sasuke mumbled. "Was he?"

"Of course," Kakashi said with a smile. "He was quite _upset_ at hearing what had happened."

Sasuke looked out one of the wide windows nearby, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them he looked straight at Kakashi.

"Naruto is throwing a party this Saturday. His friends are coming to meet our children. It would not be completely… horrid… if _he _were to come."

* * *

Naruto hummed softly as he adjusted the last bunch of balloons that were tied to the stairs. The party guests would be arriving soon, excited to meet the children. Naruto couldn't wait to show his children off; he had to admit he was very proud of them. He ignored the hiss he received from Kyuubi as he passed a table in the hallway. Kyuubi had _not _liked the move and was still sulking.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched the three babies all sitting in high chairs. They were looking around with interest and Kakashi couldn't help but note some changes in their eye colour already. Akihito's were still the amazing blue that could rival Naruto's, but Sachio's and Toshi's had darkened to Sasuke-like black. However, if you caught them in the right light, Toshi's had a slightly red glimmer, while Sachio's held a blue shine.

When the doorbell rang Sasuke was the first to reach it. He threw the door open wide but seemed disappointed to see Kiba. Naruto greeted his friend enthusiastically while Sasuke scowled and slammed the door behind him.

Over the next half hour the door continued to ring, announcing Neji, Gaara, Kankuro and a lazy man named Shikamaru. A bright blonde girl was hanging off of Shikamaru's arm, babbling loudly. Naruto greeted her with a shout of 'Ino!' Apparently they had all gone to school together, along with a chubby man named Chouji who showed up later.

Sasuke was extremely satisfied that Naruto had agreed not to invite Sakura, who Sasuke had _not _forgotten about. There was no way that bitch was meeting his children.

Sasuke was almost sure _he _wasn't going to show up, when the doorbell rang one last time. He stomped to get it, already annoyed at the sheer amount of baby talk being thrown around in front of the babies, mainly by Naruto and Ino. Sasuke was so annoyed that he opened the door without hesitation, almost slamming it again in shock.

"Little brother, you don't look happy to see me."

And there he was. Tall, dark, one of the most beautiful Love Cats ever born, Sasuke's older brother and former hero: Itachi.

His features were harder than Sasuke's, and the younger cat was shocked to realize that this was probably the look Sachio and Toshi would grow into. Sasuke had inherited his mother's slender looks; Itachi was their father through and through. His hair, long and dark, without Sasuke's blue, fell down his back, stopping beneath his shoulders in a low ponytail. His ears and tail were as black as his hair, smooth and silky soft.

"Itachi," Sasuke mumbled, looking at the man he had not seen since his disgraceful retirement from the company. "Big brother…"

And then Sasuke punched him.

Itachi wasn't expecting the hit and stumbled back, grabbing his cheek in shock. Sasuke shook his hand out, swearing slightly as he did so.

"Sasuke! What the hell?" Naruto was there in an instant, cradling Sasuke's sore hand in both of his, looking up at Itachi. "Who's this?"

"Itachi," the older cat said smoothly, holding out a hand to Naruto. Naruto took it suspiciously and found himself pulled straight into strong arms. "My, aren't you delicious…"

"_ITACHI!_"

Itachi chuckled as he released Naruto, darting back a step to avoid Sasuke's second punch. Naruto found himself crushed to Sasuke's chest as the angry cat glared at the intruder.

"Don't touch my dobe!" Sasuke hissed as his tail spiked up behind him and his ears lay flat on his head. "Don't touch him!"

Itachi chuckled as he calmly pushed past them and into the house. "As charming as your lover is, Sasuke, I am not here to see him," he said simply. "Where are my nephews and niece?"

Scowling, Sasuke led Itachi through to the living room where the party was. Sachio, Toshi and Akihito were being passed around, cradled carefully by the happy visitors.

The room fell silent at Itachi's appearance, everyone staring at the older cat. No one moved until Kakashi stepped forward, Akihito held in his arms. He offered the youngest child to Itachi without a word, and the elder cat took him gently.

Itachi lowered his head and inhaled Akihito's sweet scent, closing his eyes and allowing himself to simply _feel _the child in his arms. This was the one who had been taken, the one they had almost lost, the one who looked so much like his beloved little brother's love.

Itachi's eyes opened at the hand on his arm. He looked down into Naruto's bright blue eyes, blinking slightly. Naruto smiled at him, holding his arms out for his son.

"He's safe now," he said softly, the words for Itachi's ears alone. "He's safe. You have to meet Toshi and Sachio now."

Itachi blinked down at the man and nodded, handing over the bright bundle in his arms. As soon as Akihito was back with Naruto he cooed slightly, waving his arms around. Itachi found himself with an armful of baby girl, and he smiled down at his niece. Once Toshi had been passed off to Sasuke and Itachi was holding Sachio, everyone relaxed, talking amongst themselves again.

Itachi looked down at his little brother, surprised that these beautiful children could come from him. Sasuke had always been so cold, so stand-offish. Yet here he was, with a beautiful lover, three gorgeous children, and a happy home.

Itachi looked up, his eyes shooting across the room and locking with pale violet. As the other eyes dropped, a small smirk worked its way onto Itachi's face. He felt something stir deep within him. He handed Sachio to the first available set of hands before stretching slightly. He hoped his Love Cat skills weren't too rusty.

It was time he bagged himself his own human.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he cleaned up an empty bowl from the table. His damn friends were eating their way through all of his food! All of his _store bought _food, but his food nonetheless. He stomped into the kitchen to refill the bowl with more chips, setting it down on the counter, and suddenly found himself pushed forward.

"AHH—umph!" A hand clamped over his mouth, cutting off his yell. He turned his head as best he could, managing to meet dark, fierce eyes. He gulped at the sheer intensity of the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Dobe," Sasuke purred in his ear before sucking on the lobe gently. "My dear dobe, do you know how angry it made me when I saw you in my brother's arms?"

"Mumphmeh!" Naruto tried to shout. "Memme mo!"

"Shh, shh, shh," Sasuke whispered as his tail wrapped around Naruto's leg possessively. "Don't panic, love, I'm just… re-marking what's mine."

Chuckling, as Naruto began to squirm, Sasuke lowered his lips and began to suck on Naruto's neck. He marked it eagerly, grinding his hardening cock into Naruto's pert ass.

Naruto moaned loudly against the restraining hand, slumping back in Sasuke's arms. He let his mind fall into bliss, not noticing the kitchen door opening.

* * *

Neji rolled his eyes as he begged off holding one of the children. He didn't particularly like children, babies least of all. The last thing he wanted to do was cuddle some hybrid baby that was likely to puke all over him. Knowing Neji's luck the babies were saving all their vomit for when Neji was forced to touch one.

Snatching up an empty jug, Neji hurried towards the kitchen, dodging calls of his name. He pushed the door open and gasped, causing the jug to shatter as it hit the ground. Sasuke had Naruto pushed up against a wall, grinding into him viciously from behind. Naruto was gasping in pleasure and Neji's eyes grew even wider as he saw Sasuke's tail was wrapped around Naruto's waist, sliding down the front of his pants.

Neji stepped back, a light blush dusting his face as he continued moving away from the scene. He had to admit, he had been fascinated with Sasuke's tail since he had first met him, but the bastard cat attached to it would not have been worth it.

Neji ran into something hard and warm behind him and he looked up. To his surprise, Itachi was looming over him, an amused smirk on his face as his arms slid right around Neji's waist.

"Well, would you look at that?" he whispered softly. "My brother and his little blond could have waited for us to leave before they started."

"What are – you--" Neji stared down at the arms around him. "I demand you release me at once!"

"Mmm…" Itachi tilted his head to the side for a moment as if considering it. "No."

"What?" Neji gasped as Itachi began to move, dragging Neji back with him. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"This will do nicely," Itachi whispered as he opened a nearby door. It was a bathroom. Itachi pulled Neji inside and then released him long enough to slam the door shut and push Neji against it. "Oh yes, very nice…"

"Let me go!" Neji demanded as he struggled. "I demand you--"

"That's quite enough of that."

Itachi slid a hand over Neji's mouth, his other sliding gently down Neji's body. Neji shivered at the feeling, his eyes screwing closed as he felt Itachi's hand dance over his nipples. Itachi rubbed them lightly through the fabric, smirking at Neji's muffled moan.

"You see, I'm a bit different than my brother," Itachi informed the dazed Neji. "My brother prefers an aggressive attack, moving in and taking what he wants without waiting for the other party to agree. He simply plays on the pleasure centres, forcing his partner to fall in love with him."

Neji shivered as Itachi's breath ghosted over his ear. A gentle tongue slid out to lap at the skin, sucking on the earlobe gently.

"I prefer a much more gentle method," Itachi continued. "I like to slowly overwhelm my partners with a sensory overload, making them realize how much pleasure I can truly give. I make them realize how great things can truly be with me, so that the choice, when they come to it, isn't really a choice at all. They need me. They need what I can give."

Neji moaned loudly as Itachi's hand slid down to palm his groin lightly, his tongue sliding down his neck. The heated feelings rushing through him were heightened when he felt that tail climbing up his leg.

"But up until now, I've never used the full extent of my skills," Itachi purred as he lapped at Neji's sweet neck. "I've never found someone who I want as much as I want you. So I give you fair warning, _Neji,_ I plan to pursue you ruthlessly. I plan to make you mine. I won't hold back; you will never feel anything like what I will do to you. I may seem cocky, I may seem egotistical, but I am only telling the truth." Pulling back, hands and tongue, Itachi smirked down at the panting Hyuuga. "I will blow your mind, Neji."

Itachi pressed his lips to Neji's, swift and hard, diving into his mouth and exploring eagerly. Neji moaned, unashamedly pushing his body against Itachi's desperately. Itachi chuckled deeply before releasing Neji, pushing him back and vanishing.

Neji slumped against the wall beside the open door, his breath coming in short pants as he tried to regain his composure.

'_Holy shit!_'

* * *

Naruto huffed as he straightened his shirt, stalking back to his guests. Sasuke followed with an extremely satisfied look on his face as he gazed around. His eyes narrowed as they fell on his brother, who had an equally pleased look on _his _face. He looked like the cat that had gotten the cream, no pun intended.

Sasuke swept the room once before spotting the reason for his brother's happiness. That Hyuuga guy was flushed, shooting glances at Itachi every now and then as he tried to focus on what Chouji was saying. Sasuke snorted slightly before crossing to take his son from Ino. Itachi could have him.

Cradling Sachio, Sasuke strolled to a free seat, settling in and holding his son close. He sighed softly as he relaxed, closing his eyes briefly. He could dimly hear Naruto trying to explain his new hickies to Kankuro and Kiba and snickered slightly.

He was finally happy.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he shut the door behind the last of the idiots—er, guests. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the worrying things he had noticed. Like how Chouji had quite obviously stolen the three leftover bags of chips, or how Ino was planning a late baby shower, or that Kankuro and Kiba were exchanging numbers and saliva against Kankuro's jeep, Gaara glaring at his brother from the passenger seat. And he _especially _didn't want to deal with the fact that Neji had climbed into Itachi's car, more notably the _back seat, _and the windows were quickly fogging up.

Leaning back against the door he sighed heavily as he spotted Kakashi carrying Akihito into the nursery, Sasuke following with Sachio and Toshi. Naruto skipped down the hallway, bouncing into the room in time to see Kakashi set Akihito down.

Naruto smiled as he watched from the doorway. Sasuke was whispering softly to Akihito, stroking his soft hair. The baby's eyes were still open, his fists waving sleepily above him.

Naruto crossed to him quickly, stroking his hair along with Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, moving to the other two. Naruto leaned in to brush a soft kiss to Akihito's chubby cheek, smiling at the gurgle he received.

"Night, little one," Naruto murmured. "Sleep well."

After saying goodnight to the other two, who Kakashi playfully referred to as 'the twins', Naruto took Sasuke's hand, leading him up to their bedroom. As soon as they were in the door, Naruto collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

"Let's never have another party." Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. "Let's be hermits."

Sasuke chuckled as he approached the bed, crouching at the end. He watched his lover with a smirk, tilting his head to the side.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. "I thought you liked people."

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled, dropping a hand over his eyes. "G'way and lemme sleep."

Sasuke chuckled again as he crawled up onto the bed unnoticed by Naruto. He quickly and quietly slid up until he was in between Naruto's spread legs, resting his hands on the button to Naruto's jeans.

The action caused Naruto to look down, straight into smirking eyes. Naruto frowned, shuffling under Sasuke's hands as the cat popped the button open.

"Sasuke, no," Naruto warned. "I'm not in the mood for sex."

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke purred as he slid the zip down slowly. "It's only a little… stress relief."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke swiftly shoved the jeans down, tugging the boxers with them. Naruto sat up with a squawk, but collapsed back down as soon as Sasuke took his half-hard length into his talented hands. He stroked for a moment, watching as Naruto squirmed beneath his touches.

"Oh, teme… yesssss!"

Sasuke smirked before leaning in and swiping his tongue over the head of Naruto's cock. Naruto squirmed, his hands tugging at the blankets. Sasuke smirked before leaning in to suck lightly on the head of Naruto's cock.

Moaning, Naruto bucked up, trying to get more of the delicious heat that was Sasuke's mouth. He felt so good, so hot, and so talented. His tongue was tearing the slit before sliding down, in sync with his mouth, to wrap around Naruto's cock completely.

Naruto cried out, bucking into that delicious heat. Sasuke was sucking him all the way down his throat, purring around it. Naruto _loved _it when he did that, it felt amazing. The vibrations from Sasuke's continuous purr made him buck uncontrollably.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. "Please! I-I want to come!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, nodding his head. He reached down to fist his own length, the sounds of his sweet lover going straight to his groin.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and couldn't help but think that he could never have been happier. Naruto's body was flushed red as he panted, his eyes rolling wildly as he gasped desperately for air. Sasuke wanted that forever. He wanted to always have his Naruto pinned beneath him as he fucked him, sucked him, or simply rutted against him. He wanted to hold his Naruto close, simply inhale his scent, feel his body and taste his lips. He wanted his Naruto.

Sucking viciously, Sasuke reached up to cup his balls, rolling them gently and making his love moan. Naruto bucked harshly and Sasuke smirked, swallowing around Naruto as he increased his purr.

Naruto came with a scream, shooting deep into Sasuke's mouth. His orgasm tore through him viciously, making him buck and twist, writhing on the bed. Sasuke swallowed everything, finding his own release at Naruto's cry.

They lay in silence as Sasuke released Naruto's flaccid member, sliding up to lean on his lover's chest. Naruto sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, looking down at his head. They lay in silence for a while simply enjoying the afterglow.

Until the baby monitor crackled to life, Kakashi's voice filling the room.

"As wonderful as I'm sure that was, you woke the babies, Naruto."

"_FUCK!_"

* * *

Ok, my beta and I adore ItaNeji (and lots of other rare pairings) so I had to throw it in! There should be a couple more chapters, maybe two, and then an epilogue. I am still aiming for 1000 reviews!

I will soon be setting up a new account called Tanuki's Rejects where I shall post all those stories I've written that I didn't really like, but other people liked. Ones that have vanished from my account should appear there, and others will join them.

Keep an eye out for my upcoming Kimimaro/Haku one-shot!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke..."

Sasuke sighed as he looked down at Naruto. His lover was sprawled across his stomach, leaning his elbows on their bed as he read a magazine. He looked up at Sasuke, his eyes bright and curious.

"What is it, dobe?"

They were still in bed. It was Saturday, and after a long night of constant sex, Sasuke had declared that they were not getting up for a while. Still naked, Sasuke was simply enjoying the feel of his lover's body against his own.

"Don't call me that! Um, what's up with you and your brother?"

Sasuke froze, staring down at his lover. Naruto held his gaze, his eyes unwavering. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Dobe..." Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Itachi and I... he... it's a long story."

Naruto abandoned his magazine, twisting and crawling up until he was leaning against Sasuke's body. Sasuke held him close, his arms curling around his adorable human.

"Itachi was the reason I became a love cat," Sasuke began as he stroked Naruto's hair. "I respected him more than anyone in the world. He meant everything to me. He was an inspiration to all aspiring Love Cats, he was perfect. His technique was flawless. He was my hero."

Sasuke sighed, clutching Naruto slightly tighter. Naruto pressed a soft kiss to Sasuke's chest, silently encouraging him to continue.

"And then one day, out of the blue, Itachi quit. He just quit. He claimed that being a Love Cat was beneath him, and that he wouldn't be trained to be a whore, and get sold off to the highest bidder," Sasuke said, his voice flat. "Itachi's name became taboo. He was a disgrace. I was looked down upon, as I was almost as good as he was at my age, and simply because I was his brother. I was watched, constantly and suspiciously, to see if I would follow in my brother's footsteps. And I began to hate him for it.

"He was great. And he gave it up. He gave it up and disgraced the Uchiha breed. I was under scrutiny, watched because of how good I am, but at the same time I was never as good as Itachi. I heard their whispers, their secret conversations. I was advancing at an incredible rate, yet it still wasn't as fast as Itachi had been. I wasn't as good as him. It became my goal in life, to beat him, to best him, to do anything to make myself better than him."

"But Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "You already have..."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got me," Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes crinkling in a smile. "You've got a family. Does Itachi?"

"..." Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, his hands stilling in Naruto's hair. "No... he doesn't."

"And aren't I all that matters?" Naruto asked with a slight pout. "So long as you've got me, it shouldn't matter what Itachi does and doesn't have, right? Besides, it doesn't matter who's better, because at the end of the day you're still brothers, still family. Shouldn't family come first?"

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment, simply staring up at the ceiling. He pondered Naruto's words for a moment before he smiled slightly.

"You're right, dobe," he whispered. He looked over at his phone, resting on the bedside table. "I should ring Itachi..."

"Do it," Naruto urged. "Give him a call!"

"Later," Sasuke said as he smoothly rolled over on top of his love. "Right now, I have something else on my mind..."

This time, Sasuke made sure the baby monitor was switched off.

--

Itachi stared across the table at his little brother, silently wondering why Sasuke had rung him up and asked him to meet him at a small cafe. They had been there for ten minutes, and neither had bothered to break the silence.

"Itachi," Sasuke said abruptly, "you hurt me when you left."

"I know, Sasuke," Itachi said as he sipped his coffee. "We've had this conversation many times before. Did you really drag me away from the delicious human sleeping in my bed for another argument?"

"No, Itachi, you misunderstood me," Sasuke said as he looked his brother straight in the eye. "Yes, it hurt my reputation as a Love Cat, but I don't care about that anymore. Naruto made me see that it doesn't matter what my Love Cat reputation is, because I've been bought. I belong to him now, and he belongs to me. That's not how you hurt me. You hurt me, big brother, because you left me all alone. You were my idol, my hero. You were everything to me, and you _left._"

Itachi stared at his little brother, his shock concealed very well. He'd never suspected Sasuke would ever confront him with these feelings, or that these feelings ran so deep.

"To me, Itachi," Sasuke continued, "you were all that mattered. You were my big brother. I didn't care how good you were, or that you were better than me, I only cared that you were _my _big brother, my aniki. And you left, only telling me to become the best Love Cat I could be."

"Sasuke..." Itachi set his coffee cup down, looking up at his brother. "I have done wrong by you. I grew bored with being a Love Cat, grew bored with being the best at it. I wanted something new, a challenge. I didn't want to wait around to be bought like a cheap toy. I felt like a prostitute, even though I had a right to refuse my owner, it still felt like a disgusting combination of prostitution and slavery. I made mistakes in my youth, I can admit that, but the worst mistake I made was leaving you with those people. If I had been a good brother I would have taken you with me, but I didn't. I left you behind, to suffer the fate I had already been through, and that was wrong of me. I know I do not deserve it, otouto, but I would like your forgiveness."

They sat in silence for a moment, both contemplating the words spoken by the elder. After a moment Sasuke looked up, his eyes filled with an emotion Itachi hadn't seen directed at him in a long time: amusement.

"Itachi, if you had not left me there I would never have met Naruto," he said, a wistful smile on his face as he thought of his love. "So I have long forgiven you for that. I will not forget for a long time, but I think of you as family again, aniki. You are welcome at my home anytime."

Sasuke rose, ready to leave, but pressure on his tail made him pause. He looked down to see Itachi had entwined their tails, like he used to do when they were young. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight before Itachi's tail slithered away. Sasuke gave him a nod before he exited the cafe.

Itachi watched him go with a smirk before rising himself.

Neji was waiting, after all. The human should be awake and ready for round two.

--

When Itachi showed up on their doorstep the next day, an irritable Neji in tow, Naruto didn't question it. He simply stepped aside and let his brother-in-law into the house. Itachi nodded to him as he pulled Neij inside via their entwined fingers. Neji scowled at Naruto as if daring him to comment, but Naruto simply wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Neji," Naruto said with a dramatic sigh. "I know what it's like for a Love Cat to have their claws sunk into you!"

"You won't in a minute if you don't get your arm off of him."

Standing in the door, Toshi cradled in his arms, Sasuke glared down Naruto, who quickly released Neji. Itachi also let go of the pale-eyed man, sweeping towards his brother and niece. He calmly took her from Sasuke's arms, cooing softly to her. Neji scowled again as Itachi glanced over at him, his eyes contemplative.

"Hell no," he said flatly. "I'm not having kids with you."

"Mm, I don't particularly fancy getting pregnant," Itachi said with a sigh as he nuzzled Toshi's hair. "And that is the only way it would work, after all. Now, if there were a way for _you _to bear my children..." Itachi trailed off with a leer, causing Neji to blush.

Naruto hurried over to take his daughter, smiling as she cooed at the sight of him. He snuggled her close, settling on the couch. Sasuke was beside him in an instant, his tail waving in front of Toshi's face. The baby made an attempt to raise her own tail, getting a small but hardly satisfying result. She frowned, trying harder to lift her tail, before settling on crying instead. Naruto sighed, shooting Sasuke a slight glare, before carrying her from the room.

Itachi slid down into a seat of his own, pulling Neji into his lap absentmindedly. He ignored the man's squawk as he wrapped arms and tail around him tightly.

"So, Sasuke, shall I expect any more children from you in the future?" he asked as one of his hands slid subtly up Neji's shirt to stroke his soft skin. "Any more nieces or nephews?"

"I think not," Sasuke said with a shrug. "After all, I only got pregnant this time by accident."

"Weren't expecting to be so fertile, were you, little brother?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his face. Sasuke glared at his older brother as his tail began to bristle slightly, his ears flattening against his head.

"You best make sure your little human doesn't get the same demands mine did," Sasuke growled. "Or you may find yourself with your own little bundles of joy."

"My Neji is perfectly obedient," Itachi said with a superior look on his face. "He is quite happy with me being in control of our relationship. He is not at all —"

Itachi cut off abruptly with a loud purr. Sasuke stared in shock as Neji scratched behind his big brother's left ear, reducing him into a mass of quivering Love Cat. Neji smirked over at Sasuke as he continued to scratch Itachi's ear.

"You were saying, Itachi?" he whispered. Itachi tilted his head further into the hand.

"Don't stop..." he moaned. "Feels good..."

"Who has the control in this relationship?" Neji asked in a loud whisper. Itachi moaned louder.

"You," he mumbled. "Right there! Right there!"

Chuckling, Neji withdrew his hand, trailing it down Itachi's face as he did so. Itachi lazily opened his eyes, blinking as though he was disorientated. Neji leaned down and placed a peck on his cheek before raising an eyebrow at Sasuke.

Sasuke snickered at the sight, before a voice behind him spoke, startling him.

"Nah, Sasuke's spot isn't his ear. He loves it when I rub his stomach though."

Sasuke felt his face becoming darker and darker as his brother and Neji stared at him in shock. He glared up at Naruto who was smiling as he looked at their two visitors, obviously oblivious to the embarrassment he'd just unleashed upon his lover.

"Really, dobe?" Sasuke hissed. "Because if I remember correctly you love it when I stroke your —"

"Kids in the room!"

The declaration came from the door where Kakashi stood, Akihito and Sachio cradled in his arms. Itachi's eyes lit up instantly, and Neji sighed. Kakashi handed Sachio over to his uncle, before looking down at Akihito. To everyone's surprise, Neji held his hands out for the child. Kakashi handed him over, smiling as he saw Itachi's eyes light up again. He was obviously delighted at being next to his two nephews.

Sasuke wrapped his tail around his stomach, still slightly annoyed at Naruto, but his human didn't seem to notice. He simply dropped down into Sasuke's lap, cuddling up to the grumpy cat.

"So, Itachi," Kakashi said smiling at the elder cat as he sat down on a free chair, "what brings you here?"

"I am here to see my family," Itachi said, his eyes darkening as he looked up at Kakashi. "And last I checked that did _not _include you."

"Maa, Itachi, one would think you don't like me," Kakashi said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't," Itachi said simply. "The only memories I have of you are bad ones."

A brief flash of pain raced through Kakashi's eyes, unnoticed by anyone but Neji. The pale-eyed man slipped carefully from Itachi's lap, carrying the baby in his arms over to Naruto. Naruto smiled knowingly at him as he accepted his golden son.

Neji returned to Itachi, taking Sachio as well. Itachi glared up at him but allowed it. As soon as Sachio was settled in Sasuke's arms, he returned to Itachi, straddling his lap. He looked straight into Itachi's eyes, burying his hands in soft, dark hair.

"Itachi," he whispered, "let it go."

Itachi stared emotionlessly back into Neji's eyes, his hands resting lightly on Neji's hips. Neji held the contact, his hands running through dark hair. Itachi's eyes softened after a moment and he rubbed Neji's hips.

"Kakashi," he murmured, looking over at the man. "Sasuke obviously considers you a part of his family; you are raising my niece and nephews, and you are clearly going to be a part of my life. I believe that I can put aside any past animosity I've had towards you."

Neji smiled down at his lover, leaning in to rest his head on Itachi's shoulder. Kakashi smiled over at Itachi, his eye crinkling.

"Maa, Itachi," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Of course. Now, is anyone hungry?"

--

Naruto smiled as Akihito reached for a rattle. He shook the toy happily, a small smile curling onto his face. Naruto chuckled before tickling the baby's tummy, making the smile grow.

An indignant coo from the side made him turn. He chuckled as he saw Neji trying to please both Sachio and Toshi. The little monsters were both demanding his full attention, but Neji was hopeless at giving even _one _of them his full attention.

"Here, Neji, watch Akihito," he said, crawling over to the two dark haired children. Neji smiled gratefully at him before hurrying over to the sweet golden child.

Naruto tickled the tummies of 'The Twins' and smiled at the squeals. He began to make faces at them, which Sasuke expressly forbid him from doing, causing Sachio to stare at him in a way that Naruto could only call 'sceptical'.

"Well, fine," Naruto said and poked his tongue out. "Be like your father!"

"Why, dobe, when you say it that way it sounds like you don't mean it."

Naruto's head shot towards the door, and he smiled at Sasuke who stared back at him. Sachio waved his arms in the air, delighted at the sound of his father's voice. Sasuke crossed to the child, holding out a finger for the baby to grasp. Toshi began to wave her arms around in indignation until Sasuke gave her a finger too. She promptly stuck it in her mouth.

Grimacing, Sasuke allowed it. He leaned over and pecked Naruto's cheek before smiling down at his children. Naruto leaned against him, smiling absently as he noticed Itachi slipping into the room to sit with Neji.

"They're beautiful, Sasuke," Itachi said softly as he sat beside his lover. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his lips curling into a smile.

"Yes, they are."

--

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed the moment he walked into the living room to find Naruto waiting for him, Akihito bouncing in his arms. Sasuke's eyes darted to the side, seeing Kakashi lounging on a chair with Toshi while Itachi and Neji were on the couch, Neji holding Sachio. The pale-eyed man was becoming quite taken with the children.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked as everyone watched him expectantly. "A convention?"

"No, Sasuke," Naruto said with a wide grin. "Kakashi was telling me that since I bought you, your last name officially changes to Uzumaki with the paperwork, and since you're partly human you are officially counted as my spouse."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, completely speechless. He was married? Married to Naruto?

"But, I'm not really happy with that," Naruto said. Sasuke's heart began to beat unnaturally fast. Naruto didn't want to be married to him? Sasuke thought they were happy. They had a family; they were in love, right? "So we're gonna have a ceremony!"

"A... ceremony?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes. "What?"

"With a minister and all!" Naruto said, his eyes bright with excitement. "A proper wedding!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment as the man grew obviously more and more nervous. He quickly looked down at Akihito before bouncing him slightly. Akihito let out a gurgle before holding out his hand. His fingers uncurled to reveal a plain gold wedding band. He cooed softly before lifting the ring to suck on it.

Sasuke quickly crossed to his youngest son, taking the ring from his hands before it could reach his mouth. He slid the ring onto his own finger, noticing that Naruto was wearing a matching ring himself, before taking Akihito from Naruto. He kissed his son's head before handing him to Itachi, who was waiting to the side.

Then he turned to Naruto and pulled him into his arms.

Naruto mewled as Sasuke's mouth closed over his own. Sasuke pulled him close, devouring Naruto with such force that the human collapsed into his arms, his knees giving out. Sasuke continued to kiss him fiercely, backing him towards a wall.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted as he pulled his lips free. "So you're happy with this?"

Sasuke growled lowly, capturing Naruto's lips again. Naruto struggled free once more, darting away and hiding behind the couch. Sasuke's eyes burned as he advanced on his husband – _his husband _– who squeaked and ducked further down behind the couch. Itachi chuckled as Sasuke began to stalk his lover, who began to stammer.

"Uh, we're gonna, uh, me and Kakashi that is," Naruto darted around the couch, followed by Sasuke. "P-Plan the whole thing out... um, we were thinking about hav – stay over there! – having it here, just a small cerem – ahh! No, over there! – small ceremony!"

Itachi stood, realizing Sasuke wasn't going to stop. He nodded to Kakashi who smiled happily at him.

"Maa, the pram is already in the car, along with a diaper bag. The park, anyone?"

As they filed out, Neji glanced over his shoulder in time to see Sasuke tackle Naruto over the coffee table, his hands already tearing at his shirt.

He hurried after Itachi.

--

Two weeks later, Naruto and Sasuke were standing beneath the large tree in their yard, a minister joining them in holy matrimony. The man had spent quite a bit of time staring at Sasuke and Itachi's ears, until Naruto snapped at him.

Their friends were there, all quietly watching the ceremony with smiles on their faces. As soon as the ceremony finished, Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke, kissing him fiercely. After a couple of wolf-whistles and cat calls, their friends realized they weren't stopping. A number of loud coughs later they broke apart and the party began.

Hours later Naruto was dragging his drunk husband up the stairs to their bedroom – equally as intoxicated as the cat was – past their friends, who were all at their own levels of intoxication.

Their first idea had been to go for one of the downstairs bedrooms, but after opening a door on Itachi and Neji in a position Sasuke was dying to try, they headed upstairs.

"Sasuke..." Naruto groaned as the cat paused on the top landing, pushing Naruto against a wall. He quickly ravished Naruto's neck before dragging him off to the bedroom again. Naruto groaned as he stumbled after him, lust engulfing his body.

Sasuke pressed Naruto down onto the bed, his eyes filled with love as he began to undress his _husband_. Naruto was exceptionally responsive when drunk... or excited... or happy... he was responsive all the time.

Sasuke ran his hands along that slim body, enjoying the feeling of his husband beneath him. Naruto was moaning and sighing so prettily, his lips rosy red and plump from Sasuke's assaults on them.

Despite having guests downstairs, Sasuke played Naruto's body like an instrument, as loud as he could. He prepared him slowly, enjoying making him beg and moan, until his body was ready to accept him.

And when he slid in, it was perfect. It was always perfect, but it seemed better for some reason, simply because they were married. Sasuke let out a low, guttural moan before beginning to thrust, sliding deeper and deeper into his husband's body.

Naruto was crying out, arms tight around Sasuke's shoulders, as he rocked into Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke purred loudly into Naruto's ear as his tail began to curl around Naruto's cock. Naruto began to sob at the added pleasure, his nails digging into Sasuke's back.

Three more thrusts and they were exploding together. Naruto's scream could have been heard downstairs, and most likely was, but Sasuke's cry of pleasure was for Naruto's ears alone.

And after, as they lay curled together, eyes locked as they waited for sleep to claim them, Naruto couldn't help but think that the future looked bright.

* * *

I am sooooo close to 1000 reviews!! Come on!! Please?! If I get 1000 I may be more inclined to write a side-story one-shot with that scene people keep asking me about... you know, the one where Naruto and Sasuke's tail get better aquainted... so please?

One more chapter after this!!


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat**

_Epilogue_

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! You get back here!"

Kakashi chuckled as he saw a dark streak rush past the window of the nursery. He glanced down at Akihito, who looked up at him with wide sapphire eyes.

"You bastard! You left hair all over the bed! I told you to brush daily!"

Kakashi bounced Akihito slightly, earning a light gurgle.

"You will never grow up normal."

* * *

_Two Years Later_

_

* * *

  
_

"Basteeeeeeeeeeeeed!"

Naruto winced as Toshi wailed out her new favourite word. He had been muttering to himself about Sasuke, his bastard husband, and had forgotten that Toshi and Sachio were picking up new words.

"Shh, shh, sweetie," Naruto cooed. "Come on, say Papa! You said it yesterday! Say Pap-"

"BASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

"Fuck!" Naruto swore, realizing she wasn't going to give up on this. "I mean, oh darn!"

"Basteed."

Naruto whirled, staring at Sachio who eyed him from his high chair, a disgruntled look on his face. He slammed his tiny fists down on his little table, glaring at his father.

"Basteed!" he shouted. "Pa'cakes!"

Groaning, Naruto set Toshi down on the ground, hurrying to prepare breakfast for the three two year olds. Thankfully, Akihito was sitting patiently in his chair, waiting with an oddly serene expression. Naruto had been surprised that Akihito seemed to be the most like Sasuke, until Itachi said that Sasuke wailed bloody murder when he was a child.

Naruto quickly flipped the pancake in the pan, waiting for it to cook. Sachio was still crying for the meal, while Toshi contented herself with tugging on Naruto's pyjama pants.

"Toshi," Naruto groaned, looking down at her. "Stop that please!"

"No," the young girl's mouth was set in a mulish line. "Basteed-Papa."

"Toshi," Naruto whined as he scooped the pancake off and onto a plate. He poured out some more batter before cutting up the first pancake for Sachio. "Don't use that word! You use it again and you're getting _no _pancakes!"

Toshi's dark eyes widened, and her chin began to tremble. Naruto's heart broke as her eyes filled with tears, and he quickly scooped her up.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. "Of course you can have a pancake! I'm so sorry..."

Toshi sniffed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled softly as he slid her into a high chair.

"Pa'cakes!"

Naruto sighed at Sachio's screech, turning to flip the pancake. He quickly placed the first one before Sachio who dug in – using both hands. He returned to the stove, taking the third pancake off and cutting it up for Toshi, before pouring out a third for Akihito.

"Morning..."

Naruto turned and smiled as Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen. The cat pressed a kiss to Sachio's head, who glared up at him over the disruption, before ruffling Toshi's hair. Toshi smiled sweetly up at her father as Naruto placed a plate before her.

"What do you say?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Toshi turned her smile to Naruto. "Tha'k you, basteed-Papa!"

Naruto froze, scraper hovering over Akihito's pancake. He turned to look at Sasuke who was looking down at Toshi before turning his gaze on Naruto.

"What did she just say?" Sasuke's voice was icy. Naruto flinched.

"Uh, thank you?"

The tension in the room was thick, broken eventually by Akihito.

"Fuck?"

* * *

_Three Years Later_

_

* * *

  
_

"Uncle Neji?"

Neji sighed as he looked down to where 'The Twins' were staring up at him. Both were watching him with innocent expressions that Neji didn't trust for a second. It was their fifth birthday, they had already received their presents, but the little demons were trying to sneak more from everyone. Neji was sure that Itachi had already slipped them each something extra.

"No," Neji said instantly. The innocent look became bigger. "No more. Go annoy your Uncle 'Tachi."

Frowning, annoyed that their charms didn't work on the Hyuuga, both slunk away. Neji watched them go with a sigh.

"E'cuse me, 'ncle 'Eji..."

Neji looked down, his eyes softening as they fell upon Akihito. Shorter than his siblings, his golden hair fell into his eyes, ignored by him. He was clutching a little toy fox that Neji had given him a year ago, which he apparently was never without.

"What is it, Aki?" Neji asked softly as he crouched before him. Akihito smiled sweetly at him.

"I would like a'other piece of cake, p'ease," he said politely, pointing up to the table which he couldn't reach. "Choc'late."

"Of course," Neji said with a smile. He cut a large piece of the cake for his favourite nephew, adding a couple of chocolate drops from the other pieces for him.

"Here you are," Neji said as he held the plate out to the boy. Akihito smiled up at him brightly.

"Will you eat with me, 'ncle 'Eji?" he asked. Neji melted on the inside, scooping Akihito up and carrying him to a chair. He sat down with the boy in his lap, watching as he began to eat. Neji had gotten more used to the children, but still refused to watch them for longer than a number of hours.

"I love you, 'ncle 'Eji," Akihito said with a smile. "You're my favouri'e 'ncle."

Neji clutched Akihito closer, unable to stop the smile from stretching across his face.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

* * *

"DADDY!"

Naruto winced as Akihito went barrelling past the living room, heading straight for the stairs. The child, who had been very quiet as a baby, had blossomed into a loud, noisy child. Sachio and Toshi had quieted down, becoming calmer and... and, well, more evil.

Naruto watched as Akihito reached the stairs, but at the worst possible moment Kyuubi shot past, getting underfoot and causing Akihito to go flying, straight into the stairs.

"Aki!" Naruto shouted, leaping to his feet and dashing over to him. He pulled the boy into his arms, running hands over his face. "Are you okay? Aki, please tell me you're okay!"

"Papa, I'm fine," Akihito grumbled. "Lemme go!"

"No!" Naruto said, pulling the boy to sit more comfortably in his lap. "Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head too hard? Oh God, do you have a concussion?"

"DADDY!" Akihito yelled. "Tell Papa to stop fussing over me!"

"What did you do?" Sasuke shouted from upstairs.

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Tripped on Kyuu! Hit the stairs!"

"_What!_"

In seconds, Sasuke was down the stairs as well, kneeling beside his husband and son, running his own hands over Akihito's face. Akihito groaned, slumping in Naruto's arms.

"Why do you guys worry over me?" Akihito groaned. Naruto looked up, meeting Sasuke's eyes over their son's head. Both were filled with past pain and trauma.

"Because we love you, Aki," Naruto soothed, stroking his hair. "We love you a lot."

"Right," Akihito mumbled. "Dad, can we go to the park now?"

"Of course," Sasuke said as he stood. Naruto released his son, smiling sadly as he rose. "Let's go, before your siblings want to come with us."

Akihito pulled a face at the idea as he hurried out after Sasuke, taking his hand as he began to chatter. Sasuke smiled down at his son as he squeezed his hand.

Naruto watched them go, still on the floor, as he drew his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on them. He hated when Akihito got hurt.

It brought up demons from the past.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

* * *

"I can't believe you're letting her go out!" Sasuke hissed, his tail bristling. "She's only fifteen!"

"She's _fifteen!_" Naruto snapped. "That's old enough for her first date!"

"No it's not!" Sasuke snapped, his ears flattening. "_Eighteen _is old enough!"

"Uzumaki Sasuke!" Naruto said, placing his hands on his hips. "You will _not _ruin this night for your daughter!"

"Dad's right," Sachio growled from where he sat beside his father on the couch. "I don't like him!"

"That's not your choice," Naruto scolded. "Now, shush, here she comes."

Naruto smiled at his daughter as she descended the stairs. She was dressed in a nice dress, not too short, or too long. It was a lovely black and wine red, accenting her features and colouring.

"Daddy?" she said anxiously. "What do you think?"

Sasuke scowled as he rose, circling his daughter. He eyed her up and down carefully, silently judging her.

"You look beautiful," he grunted. "Too good for that _human._"

"Thank you, Daddy!" she chirped. "Papa said the dress was perfect!"

"Hn," Sasuke stalked back to the couch, dropping down. Sachio glared at his sister as the doorbell rang. Naruto hurried to answer it, leaving the hostile cats to glare at each other.

The boy standing nervously on the doorstep was good looking, not good enough for his daughter of course, but no one ever would be. He had plain brown hair and matching eyes, and a sweet smile as he greeted Naruto.

"H-Hello sir," he mumbled. "I'm here to pick up Toshi."

"Keiji!"

Toshi came hurrying out from the living room, a serene smile on her face. Keiji greeted her with a nervous stutter and a smile.

"Enjoy your night," Naruto said as they headed down the path towards the street where Keiji's older brother was waiting in a car.

"Hn," Sasuke appeared beside Naruto, eyes narrowing as he watched the two children go. Sachio was sulking behind them both, and Naruto frowned.

"Where's Aki?"

A loud scream sounded down the path, and the three Uzumakis looked up in time to see Akihito leap out of the tree in the front yard, aiming straight for Keiji.

"Get away from my sister, you bastard!"

Toshi calmly grabbed Keiji's hand, tugging him to a halt, causing Akihito to land in front of the two instead. Naruto was there in an instant, gathering his son into his arms and smiling apologetically up at the two.

"Sorry about that," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Have fun!"

Akihito struggled in Naruto's arms, ignored by the man. Sasuke sauntered over to them as Toshi and her date vanished, smirking down at his youngest son.

"Aki!" Naruto scolded. "You should be more careful! You know how delicate you are!"

"Papa!"

"Hn, Aki," Sasuke looked down at his most un-Uchiha child and his smirk grew. "Good boy."

"SASUKE!"

* * *

_Five Years Later_

* * *

"Mmm, Sasuke," Naruto whispered as his husband pressed him further into the wall. "Stop teasing me!"

Sasuke chuckled as he continued to rub Naruto through his pants. Naruto panted heavily, arching up into the hand.

"DADDY! PAPA!"

And just like that, the mood was ruined. Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto wilt beneath his hand, his own hardness fading. Naruto chuckled as he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Upstairs, Sachio!" Naruto called over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke pushed away from his husband, crossing to the bedroom door to meet his son.

"Dad," Sachio shouted as he burst into his parents' bedroom. "Dad, I've got a problem!"

Sasuke's face became serious in an instant. Sachio was the most Uchiha of all the children, just like his father, so if he was panicking it had to be serious.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, resting his hands on Sachio's shoulders. "Are you in trouble? Do you need money? Whatever it is, son, name it."

"I think I'm pregnant!"

Sasuke paled considerably, staring at his eldest son: the son who was the most Uchiha. The son who was supposed to knock people up, not _get _knocked up!

And then Sasuke fainted.

Naruto squealed, throwing his arms around Sachio's neck and hugged him tightly. Sachio wrapped his arms loosely around his father's waist. He buried his face into Naruto's shoulder, sighing as he finally relaxed.

"Oh, sweetie, tell me all about it," Naruto said as he pulled free, leading Sachio to the stairs. His son looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, but Naruto simply dragged him from the room. "Daddy's fine. So, who is the lucky man?"

* * *

_One Year Later_

* * *

Naruto smiled as he watched Akihito bounce one of his nephews on his lap. Itachi was holding two of his nieces, while Toshi and Sachio themselves held the final two of his astounding five-kitten litter. He watched as Neji leaned over Itachi's shoulder to tickle the stomach of one of the ten month olds, smiling as he did so. Itachi leaned up to place a quick peck on Neji's lips before returning his attention to his nieces. Kakashi stood in one corner with his lover, Iruka, talking to Sachio's husband, Shin.

Arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and he looked up into dark eyes. Sasuke smiled down at him before pressing a soft kiss to his husband's lips.

"Look at our family, love," he whispered. Naruto leaned into his arms and smiled.

"And to think, all those years ago, I didn't want you."

Sasuke playfully bit Naruto's neck, his tongue lapping at the skin. Naruto sighed softly, leaning back into his husband of twenty-one years' embrace.

"Lucky I'm so stubborn, right?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, kissing him deeply and quickly.

"Yes, lucky indeed."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand, leading him from the room with a smile. Their family watched them go, all of them smiling at the sight of the completely un-Uchiha-like grin on Sasuke's face.

The grin that made him look just like a Cheshire Cat.

* * *

**A/N: **It's finished! It's finally finished! And I broke 1000 review!!! So, as promised, I shall write that 'honeymoon' scene you all want. Also, while I'm here, I shall shamelessly pimp my story '**Broken Weapon, Perfect Weapon**.' It's a KimiHaku, go read it! Please?


End file.
